Just a chance
by Twin-Dragon
Summary: A Knight and An assassin, both of them living in a world polar opposite from each other yet when they met, everything will change. This is a story about connection of heart, how a chanced meeting can change everything that you believe. Chapter 14 is up
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: The first Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, nor the job system.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

A 20 years old lone knight is walking across the street of Prontera, his Claymore dangling at his right hips. He has spiky crimson hair hidden under his Helm and Fin Helm. His face is hidden by the Iron Cain. Unlike most knights, his armour barely having scratches over them and his cape is only slightly thorn. If anyone could see under his Iron Cain, they will see an emotionless expression on his face. He is quite known by the people of Prontera as a quite formidable knight but his lack of emotion always sends everyone away. Even his aura shows everyone not to come near him. He stopped in front of a bar before entering it. He looks around a bit until he saw another knight with straight blue hair waving for him to come. He walks toward the knight and sit across him.

"Hey Twin. Like always, huh? Never one to come late do you?" the blue haired knight said toward his recently arrived friend.

"I just dislike being late. Why do you call me here anyway, Yukikaze?" the silent knight answers his childhood friend.

"Come on, can't I just call you just to hang out?" Yukikaze tried to lessen his friend's mood but Twin doesn't seem interested.

"You know me and I know you, Yuki. And I also know that unless you have news for me, you will never ask me to meet you." Twin said with his hands crossing in front of his chest. Yukikaze just laughed a bit.

If anyone could ever strike a decent dialogue with Twin, it would be Yukikaze. Many has been wondering how the two knight could become best friend since their novice years. Twin is always serious and cold while Yukikaze always friendly and has the tendency to crack jokes once in a while. Twin is always calm and collected but once his anger explodes, no one dare to come near him. While Yukikaze never hesitate to say what he's feeling toward anyone. Even their training methods are different, Yukikaze always concentrating on his endurance and raw strength while Twin chooses speed and precision. However, no one ever doubted that both knights are as close as a brother toward each other. Even more, they seem like completing each other when fighting side by side, so good that the people give them a nick name, "The Unbeatable Duo".

"Fine, Fine. I'll tell you. There's a rumour going among the knights, it seems that the monsters inside Glast Heim has starting to appear outside the city, some of them even said to appear near Morroc and Payon." Yuki's told his friend, his tone has change to serious instead of the previous playful tone while Twin start to become interested.

"Any damage occurred?" the red haired knight asked his friend. Yuki shrugged.

"Not that I've ever heard. Luckily that the monster which appeared outside is the low ones, but it will be just the matter of time before the more powerful comes, and when it happens, I'm afraid that it will be too late to stop it anymore." Yuki said again.

"Let me guess, you want us to investigate it?" Twin said with his usual cold tone.

"Exactly; I mean, it won't hurt to just trying to find the reason will it? Besides, it will also gives us some training too." Yuki said again.

"I'll think about it." Twin said before standing and walking toward the door.

"Fine, just let me know if you decide to do it, okay?" Yuki shouted behind the leaving knight. Twin waved his right hand okay.

Twin is walking toward the south entrance of Prontera, until he saw a female assassin and a female novice talking with each other. Thinking that the assassin is threatening the novice, Twin start to run toward them while drawing his claymore.

"Drop your weapon, assassin. And follow me to the knight guild to face you sentence." Twin said with his weapon behind the assassin, ready to impale her in case she tried to escape. What he didn't expect is that the assassin casually turns around to face him.

"What? But… why? I didn't do anything bad, I swear!" the assassin tried to defend herself, but Twin coldly refuse to believe her.

"I saw you threatening this novice here, and it's reason enough for me." Twin said back.

"But…But… I didn't even touch her! Ask her if you don't believe me, I was trying to help her." The assassin start to sound desperate, her blue eyes start to water a bit. Twin suddenly feel like that he can't believe his own eye, he heard that assassins never spill any tears while now in front of him is a female assassin who look like ready to cry like a baby. However, he doesn't trust the assassin that easily. He looks past the assassin's shoulder toward the novice girl as if asking if the assassin is telling the truth. For a second, it seems like the novice girl is a bit scared because of his near black eyes but nod anyway. That's when Twin withdraws his sword and put it back on his right hip.

" Mr. Knight, the miss is saying the truth. She was offering to help me in my quest to become an acolyte which is to meet Father Rubalkara. In fact, she has been helping me train." The little novice said toward Twin.

Twin looked toward the assassin once again, remembering how she looks in case he found her doing something wrong toward the novice. Although he has never been one to take interest in women, he has to admit that the assassin is quite pretty. She has waist-length golden-blonde hair, a bit tanned skin and crystal-blue eyes. He also noted that the assassin is only reaching his chin in height and looks about 16 or so. She's wearing the usual assassin garb except that the colour is light purple instead of the usual deep brown or black but what stuns him most is that the doesn't even attempt to conceal her face using a mask or something else, unlike that usual assassins who are wearing anything to conceal their face.

"Name, Age and Hometown?" Twin asked the assassin, who looks like she started to calm herself.

"Melisa Artemis, 16 Years old, Juno." The assassin told him. Twin nod and leave toward the city entrance. However, before he got away far, he heard the assassin called him. "May I know your name too?" Twin stopped walking but not turning around. "The name is Twin." he teleports away using the kafra service to Geffen, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

I think this is enough for now, just a short beginning. This is my first attempt in Ragnarok Online Fanfic, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this fic or not. The more, the better. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Chapter 2: The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, 'nuff said.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Twin meet the assassin, he hasn't seen nor hear anything about her. Not that he minded, in fact he's forgot about the assassin. Today, he's walking inside Prontera toward the bar to meet Yukikaze. He has decides to take the mission. As usual, Yuki has been waiting for him inside the bar with a glass of beer in front of him. He walked toward the blue haired knight and sit across him, at the same time signalling the waiter to bring him a glass of water before directing his attention to the knight in front of him.

"So, have you decided your answer for the mission?" Yuki asked his childhood friend. Twin nod his head before answering.

"Yes, I'll take it. When will it commence?" he asked back coldly.

"I think next week would be the best time." Yuki answered after thinking for a while.

"Why so long?" Twin asked again.

"I'm going to find some other to participate in the mission, not that I don't believe that we can't handle the mission alone. But it's Glast Heim that we're talking about and we can't get too careful when it related to that place. So I'm thinking about asking our Guildmaster if he has any recommendation." Yuki answered, trying not to offend his friend. He knows that Twin doesn't like it when his skills are doubted by anyone; even it's his best friend who said it; the last person who calls him a weakling ends up being sent to the hospital for a few months.

Twin nod his head, understanding the reason even if he doesn't like it, "Very well, I'll see you next week, then. Make sure that you recruit a useful ally." He finished his water before standing up and leaves to go home.

Yukikaze stays on his seat while watching his friend gone, he knows Twin's past and the reason he become so cold like he is now. 'Twin, can't you learn how to trust again?' before standing up too and leave to go home too.

Inside his house, Twin has taken off his armours and weapon. He's sitting on his bed, thinking to himself. 'An addition for the mission? I don't need them; I will be the best knight. I don't need love or emotion; they all will just get in my way.' He looks toward the window and see that the day has ended, showing the crescent moon in the sky illuminating his dark bedroom with it's gentle light. Seeing it, he involuntary remembers his childhood.

Flashback

A 8 years old Twin is sitting at his desk along with other novices like him, a happy grin adorned his face while talking with a 8 years old Yukikaze. Unlike his 20 years old self, this Twin is carefree and happy, his red hairs are combed perfectly, just like all other 8 years old boys. He has only few friends but he cherished them a lot. He's timid by nature but once he's near someone close to him, he becomes another talkative boy.

However, the happiness didn't last long. When he reaches 10 years old, his parents are killed in a mission. Since then, everything goes downhill. He lives with his uncle and aunty, they care for him but they can't erase the wound inside his heart. Even more, his friends at school start betraying him, leaving him alone. Some even start bullying him, calling him names, even beating him up after school. He keeps his anger and sadness deep inside his heart, being a timid boy he is. He believes that one day, the torture will stop itself; but they didn't stop, from days to weeks, weeks become months, and months become years, they got worse instead. Until one day when he was 13, the bullies robbed him of his lunch and then beating him to a pulp, he endured the torture once again, calming himself not to snap.

"Che, this boy is tough isn't he?" one of the bully with Short black hair said t his partner with long black hair.

"He sure is." The other bully said back. Twin raised his head from the dirt, still wincing in pain. He saw some of his friends walking toward him, a flicker of hope shine in his heart. 'My friends, they will surely help me.' He said that in his heart, even more when his friends arrive. But what happens next crushed him to the core, his friends smile evilly over him.

"Hah. Guys, look at him. How embarrassing, he's lying on the ground." One of them said.

"Yeah, at last he knows where he belongs, huh?" another said back.

"To think that he was once one of us, I believe I'm going to puke." Another one said.

Twin's eyes widened, tears start spilling from his eyes. All of his so called friends start laughing along the bullies and kicking him, some even stomp his back hard. After 15 minutes of beating, Twin finally stopped moving. All of the bullies stopped kicking, thinking that Twin has died. Inside Twin's head, all of the happy moments with his friends' flashes before it break into million pieces like a glass dropped from above. 'All my happiness is a lie, I have no friends. They betrayed me….. I'm…. Alone….' That's when Twin's mind snapped, he rose from the ground with his eyes covered by his hairs.

Seeing that the boy rose again, one of the bullies tried to punch the boy but with a reflex that he himself doesn't know, he catches the punch before it connect and kick the bully on the stomach. The bully cried out in pain, alerting the others. Meanwhile, Twin's mind is in disarray; he doesn't know who to trust anymore, he felt like in a trance. He looked each one of the bullies from his hair covered eyes. Suddenly he lifts his face, showing everyone his now pitch black eyes instead of the usual deep brown. He let out a long scream of anger and frustration that nearly sound like a primal roar from a beast. He attacks the bullies one by one, beating one after another. 10 minutes later, Twin is seen standing over one of his ex-friend with blood all over his clothes and body, while bloody bodies lying around them. Extreme fear clearly seen on the ex-friend's face, in desperate attempt to save himself, he's crawling on his back. "T… Twin… Please… spare me… We… we're… friends… right?" but Twin act as if he doesn't heard the plea. Instead, he kicked the boy on the head, sending the said boy spiralling on the ground. He approaches the terrified boy and step over his chest. The scared boy, realising what his enemy trying to do, desperately trying to lift the leg but it just won't budge. Twin lift the said leg for a second before cruelly stomped it on the poor boy's chest and the sound of breaking ribs and scream of pain could be heard all over the school ground.

End flashback

'… And that's when I stopped believing in others. I don't need other people… Yuki is the only person I trust.' Twin finished his train of thought. He checked the moon again and found that it has become quite late. Closing the window, he decide to call it a day and into a sleep. For a reason unknown to himself, the last thing that he remembers is…. Long blonde hairs.

* * *

Here goes the second chapter for the fic. For anyone who wonders, this fic is just a little break that I decide to take from my Digimon fic, so don't expect it to be a long story.

Review response:

mk2136: Thank for the support.

kyute: I'm glad you like it

erik-ryko: Hope you like this chappie then


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RO, just the characters. 'Nuff said.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

It has been a week since he accepted the mission. Now, Twin is once again seen walking across the city of Prontera, not toward the bar but toward the Knight guild at the corner of the city. Unlike other knights, he never used a Peco-peco for travelling, he prefer to walk to the place or using the teleport service from the kafra staffs. He stopped for a while in front of the building that housed the knight guild, mumbling something about why the guild that made 80 of the Midgard fighting force is located at the corner of such a big city before opening the door and entered. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Yukikaze leaning on one of the pillar, obviously waiting for him. When the blue haired knight saw Twin, he starts walking beside him toward the room which is used for the Guild Master as his office.

"So, have you found someone who will join us?" Twin asked Yuki without looking toward the blue haired knight.

"Actually, our Guild Master did. He said that he know just the person to join us but refuse to tell me who is it, just that it's an assassin." Yuki said back while Twin keeps his emotionless expression.

"An assassin?" Twin asked back.

"Yeah. Unbelievable, isn't it? We will work with an assassin." Yuki said back sarcastically.

"I don't care it's an assassin or even a novice, just as long as they are useful; at least as a human shield." Twin said coldly. Yuki decide not to say anything about it, knowing that Twin will really do that if necessary.

They continue walking for a few minutes before arriving at the Guild Master's office. Twin knocked a few times until they heard a voice from inside telling them to come in. Twin opened the door and go inside the room with Yuki right behind. Inside the room is a man behind a desk with a long white beard, showing that the man is quite old. His green eyes are dull and tired the eyes of someone who has seen too many war and sufferings. But behind the appearance, both of them know that the old man is not someone that you want to mess with. They approach the man and stopped 1 meter on front of the desk, giving salute to the old man.

"I heard from Yukikaze here, that both of you want to investigate Glast Heim to find the cause why the monsters are start appearing near the cities, right?" the old man said, looking toward both knights.

"Yes sir, we believe that it will be just a matter of time that stronger monsters will appear. So we think that it's better to investigate and possibly stopped them before it happens." Yukikaze said back. The old man took a piece of paper that contains of Yuki's mission request letter that needs to be approved.

"Very well, I approve of this mission. Oh, and one more thing. You also said that you're looking for an additional member for the mission, right? I believe that I have just the right member for this mission; she has been waiting for you in front of the South Gate. There will also a priest who will open a portal to Glast Heim for you. Any question?" the old man said back while putting the paper back to the desk and signed it.

"No sir!" both knight answered back.

"Good, dismissed." The old man said back and giving them a salute.

"Yes Sir. Thank you, sir." Both of them saluted back before turning around and leave.

"Glast Heim, huh? This will be interesting." The old man crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

_Half an hour later, at the South Gate of Prontera._

Twin and Yuki are walking toward the gate after collecting some things that they think will be useful for the mission. When they get to the designated place, they saw a male priest and a female assassin that strangely nervous waiting for them. When she saw the knights, her eyes widened and gasped when she saw the red haired knight. Twin looked at her and start wondering if there's something strange at his face before he remember that he has his face covered by his helm and iron cain.

"What? Is there something wrong on my face?" Twin asked the assassin. The assassin shook her head no but keeps on staring.

"N-No. But… you… you…." The assassin stuttered, she looks ready to cry anytime and for some reason, the sight looks familiar to the red haired knight while Yukikaze keep on glancing toward the assassin and his friend continuously.

"Do I know you?" Twin asked again. The assassin nods her head.

"We…we met a few weeks ago. You-You thought that I was threatening a novice girl." She answered while still stuttering as if she is facing the Dark Lord himself. Twin tried to remember the event.

"I see. You're that assassin, huh? Don't tell me that you're the one who will participate in the mission." Twin said sarcastically. The assassin frantically nod and her face become beet red and tears start welling on her eyes. Yuki seeing the chance the possibility that the assassin is ready to break down there and then decide to interrupt.

"Enough, Twin. Like it or not, she's our companion. At least try to be civil with her, will ya? Besides, we've already behind the schedule." The blue haired knight told his friend while sitting on his trusty peco-peco. Twin looked at the knight for a while but decide not to say anything.

The priest opened a warp portal that will send them to in front of the Glast Heim's Church. Twin entered first followed by Yukikaze who is desperately trying to calm the now sobbing assassin.

_A few minutes later, outside Glast Heim's Church._

All three of the party member exited the portal without any problem. They stare toward the huge building which was supposed to be the church. Twin glanced toward the assassin without turning around; the previously sobbing assassin has composed herself as soon as they arrived.

"This is your last chance to fortreite. After we get inside, we won't know what will happen of what kind of monsters we will find. If you don't want to continue, use this butterfly wings and go home." The knight said and extended his hand, inside it is a butterfly wings. The assassin shook her head.

"No need for that. I want to continue this mission." The assassin's feminine voice barely heard by the knight but he nod anyway. The assassin looked toward the knight and for the first time realizing something odd about him. Unlike the first time she met him, this time the red haired knight brought a pair of sword that are sheathed crossing each other on his back instead of just a single sword on his hips.

'Why does a knight need to bring two swords? I thought that they all just using a two-handed sword or a spear.' Melisa thought to herself but decide not to comment on it.

'Maybe it's a spare sword in case the other is broken.' Feeling satisfied with the reason that she made herself; she followed the two knights into the church.

_Inside the church._

Yukikaze is in front of the other two while readying his lance while Twin close behind holding one of his sword loosely. Behind the cold knight is Melisa holding her Triple Critical Jur on both hands. Yuki opened a map of the place that he got from the Guild Master not long before he left the office.

"I think we must go to the Glast Heim Castle." He said while closing the map and putting it into the bag at the back of his stead. The other two nod their head.

"Enough talking, the enemies have come." Twin said while looking at some mimics and Evil Druids which are approaching them.

All of them dropped to their fighting stance before charging. Yuki charge forward with his lance drawn toward an Evil Druid, he stabbed the undead priest on the chest, leaving a hole on it. He smirked, thinking that he has killed it but the smirked turns to surprise when he saw the wound closed itself. Twin and Melisa has also found it hard to kill the monsters as they keep on healing themselves faster than they received the wound. The group soon found it hard to keep their ground and decide to fall back for a bit and regroup.

"It's impossible, they keep on healing themselves. We will be defeated if this goes on like this." Melisa said frantically.

"We can't go to the Castle directly; I think we must reach the Graveyard first." Yukikaze told the party.

"There's one way to open the path, then." Twin said while looking toward Yukikaze before nodding. Melisa start wondering how is it possible but Twin signalled her to just watch.

Yukikaze once again charged forward. When he got close enough to an Evil Druid, he charged his energy into the spear, making it shinning bright blue and slammed it to the ground.

"Brandish Spear!" He shouted the attack and a huge explosion erupted from the ground in front of him, destroying some of the enemy. He keeps on doing it while Twin and Melisa running right behind him while slashing left and right to keep the resurrected enemies at bay. They desperately made a run to the door that will take them to the Graveyard. When they arrive, Twin decides to stay back for a while.

"Yuki, you and Melisa got in first. I'll follow you in a second. Hurry!" Twin hollered to his companions.

"But…" Melisa tried to protest but Twin interrupted her.

"GO!" the red haired knight hollered at her. She quickly got inside along with Yukikaze. When she and Yukikaze have pass the door, Twin charged his sword, making it glowing light purple. When the nearest monster reaches him, he slashed his sword into a wide horizontal slash, unleashing an energy wave.

"Bowling Bash!" he shouted, the energy wave from his slash thrown the monsters back for a few feet but it gave enough time for him to jump to the back of the door, closed it and sealed it using a huge log with Yukikaze and Melisa's help. Sounds of beating and clawing clearly heard from the other side of the door.

"Wew, that was close." Yuki said while wiping his sweat using the back of his hand.

"Yes, very close indeed." Twin said while clutching his right shoulder, apparently one of the mimic has successfully bitten it. While Melisa seems like in deep sorrow.

"I…I'm sorry…" She said with very weak voice but Twin heard her anyway.

"What are you sorry about?" Twin asked the assassin.

"If…if only I'm…a bit faster to grasp your intention… you won't get that wound…" she said again.

"Don't worry about it. This is just a minor wound." Twin said again coldly but not sarcastically while taking a bandage and a bottle of red potion from his bag to bandaged the wound.

"Let's continue, we still have to pass this room and reaching the Prison before we could go to the Castle." Yuki said to the group. Twin and Melisa nod their head before getting up and the group start walking again.

* * *

I think this will do for now, by far this is the longest chapter that I could write for now. Hope you all like it.

Reviews responses:

mk2136 : You want it longer? You got it.

erik-ryko: tell you what? It was based on true story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission Part 2

Chapter 4: The Mission Part 2: The Graveyard

Disclaimer: I don't own RO, just the characters. 'Nuff said.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

Twin, Melisa and Yukikaze is currently trying their hardest to pass the Graveyard field. It's not rare for them to encounter some undeads and Hunter Flies. Currently, they decide to take a small break at the wooden bridge at the middle of the field which somehow only occupied by the least amount of monster from the entire field.

"We have to go to the west gate from here to reach the sewer, going to the north to prison and cavalry before we could reach the Castle." Yuki said to his companions while looking at the map. Twin and Melisa simply nod their head.

After they feel that they had enough rest, the group of three decide to continue their mission. This time, due to his injury Twin decides to stay at the back while Melisa takes the middle and Yuki at the front. Unknown to the two knights, the female assassin is still blaming herself about Twin's injury although the said knight has told her not to think about it.

'It's my fault the he got that injury, if only I'm more competent, he wouldn't got that wound. Now, I can only try to cover his position and try to prevent both of them to get more injury, even at the cost of myself.' The assassin thought to herself, she concentrate so much that she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and saw that Twin has placed his uninjured hand on her shoulder, "You musn't be so tense or you will got killed instead of killing." The knight said coldly, there's no hint of care nor emotion as if he just simply stating a fact. The assassin blushed as she realise that she was caught off guard by the knight, not once but twice in less than 2 weeks but she nod anyway before she turns back and keep her guard up but more relax.

The Group continue walking toward the gate that will take them to the sewer while killing some undeads and hunter flies around them. Fortunately for them, the monsters doesn't seem to able to regenerate themselves, unlike the ones from the church but still they does make a few wound here and there, but not that lethal to stop them from proceeding. However, when they approach the gate, they got a big surprise waiting for them. Right in front of the gate, thousands of undeads and hunter flies are there as if they are preparing to ambush the group.

"Damn, they are too much. There's no way we can get passed them without having serious injuries." Yuki said to the other two. The other two reluctantly nod, even Twin.

"Is there any other way to go to the castle?" Twin asked the other knight.

"Yes, there is another way but we have to go back to the church which I don't think is civil enough to just let us through unharmed." The blue haired knight answered back.

Twin seems in deep thought for a while when Melisa decide to give her opinion, "I think we should proceed from that portal then, I think I can take out the undeads but I don't think it will work for the Hunter Flies since they can detect me when I'm hiding." She told the two knights.

Twin looked at the small assassin before smirking a bit under his iron cain although his eyes remain cold, 'This girl might not so useless after all.' He nod to the other knight and speak again, "Yuki, how many Hunter Flies can you destroy in a single Brandish Spear?"

Yuki looked toward his friend before answering, "Judging from the amount of Hunter Flies there, I think about 10 to 15 Hunter Flies at once thought there some possibilities that some of them might be able to evade it." Twin nod before his smirk goes wider.

"That's enough; I'll take care of the rest." Twin said back.

He looks toward the assassin behind him and give her the signal to proceed. Melisa nod her head with determination before vanishing and blending with the surrounding, both knights heard some soft sound of foot steps which won't be able to be heard unless they strained their hearing to the maximum. Both of them nod to each other, Yuki mount his steed and took out his lance while Twin waiting right beside him. As if on cue, both of them start charging.

When they got about 10 feet before the enemy party, they heard a distinct sound of something cracking before it followed by some huge spikes impaling the undeads and some Hunter Flies killing the Hunter Flies but not enough to kill the undeads. They quickly realise that their companion has start her role on the plan and as predicted, the rest of the Hunter Flies coming toward her. Yuki Quickly stepped in front of the approaching swarm before charging his energy and slammed it to the ground. His Brandish Spear killed lots of the bugs and knocking some of them back by the force of the blow, before they has the chance to recover, Twin appeared before them with his sword glowing. The knight slashed his sword unleashing his attack; the wave destroyed another 30 of the swarm and breaking the swarm into multiple smaller swarms. Meanwhile, the sounds of cracking keep on going as Melisa tried her best to destroy the undeads behind the swarm. Twin concentrates his energy all over his body and he start glowing yellow. He whispered under his breath, "Two hand Quicken" and vanish. He reappeared in front of one of the swarms before unleashing another wave which destroyed the swarm into even smaller swarms. Yuki stand guard near the hiding assassin to take out any Hunter Flies that comes toward them. After hours of battling, finally the Undeads guarding the gate has gone significantly. The group of three start running toward the huge door. The three of them quickly slipped into the door while keep on destroying anything on the way and closed the door. Like before, the sound of clawing and stabs clearly heard from the other side of the door. The two knights stopped for a while to take their breath, some wounds clearly seen on their body; while the assassin reveals her location and she looks like has used all of her energy.

Twin looked toward the young assassin and muttered some short words, "Good job." The assassin looks stunned for a second before smiling brightly and nod back. Yuki keep on changing look toward his friend and the assassin across him before smiling a bit, 'It seems that she has a good influence on Twin, she might be the key to melt Twin's Heart of Ice.'

The three look around and found that the sewer has strangely devoid of any treat, not one monster could be seen, not even the usual cramp. The group are even more confused when they found that the walk pass the sewer has gone smoothly, as if there are no monsters at the first place but decide that it's a good thing as Yuki opened the gate to their next destination: The Prison.

* * *

I that's it for now, I know this is not much but please bear with me. I'm writing this fic in my short amount of time that can be spared. Hope you can understand, and I promise I'll try to update ASAP.

Review response:

"the" nobody: Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy this one too.

Glimmern-qlitas: Thank a lot and yeah I do, and as you can guess is a knight. /heh

Jts016: Don't worry about it, I know my grammar sucks and I'm trying to improve. In fact, I'm glad that you critics me (as long as it's not a flame). I'm currently looking for a beta reader.

mk2136: only the past part, not the entire story.

janelleski: Here you go


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Final, Sacrifice

Chapter 5: The Mission, Final: Sacrifice of a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online or the jobs.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

The group of three has entered the Glast Heim Prison. They tried to reach the cavalry and next, the Castle. Twin takes the lead and Yuki at the back in case of a back attack, Melisa has stationed herself in the middle of the two and ready to assist one of them if needed. They have killed some monsters that lurked in the dungeon nearly without any problem. 

"Guys, I think it's better to call it a day for now. This prison is quite huge; I don't think it's possible to cross this place today. We must find a place to settle for the night." Yuki told his companions. Melisa simply agreed since she's still exhausted due to her previous action at Graveyard. Twin looks ready to protest but when he saw the assassins' condition he agreed although half-heartedly.

"Fine, there are some rooms that were used as prisons not far from here. We may be able to use it as a temporary place to set a camp." Twin told the other two; both of them agreed.

The group walk for another hour before they found the room that Twin said about. The place is extremely dirty but it has two ragged single-beds and it's enough for the group. Using some bone remains from around them, Yuki managed to make a fire for them. Twin took some food that they had brought for the journey from the bag on Yuki's PecoPeco. He then proceeds to share the food equally to his companions. The group sit around the fire while eating their food.

"We must keep our guard. I'll take the first watch." Twin told the group before finishing his food and exited the room, leaving the other two.

Melisa looked toward the retreating figure of the red-haired knight until she is sure that the knight has gone out of the room. She looked toward the other knight in front of her but hesitate to ask. Yuki feels that the female assassin in front of him is trying to say something.

"Is there something that you want to ask me?" Yuki asked the assassin. The assassin looks startled a bit but manages to keep her composure before nodding.

"I have been wondering. Why Twin is so cold? I heard that you're his childhood friend, I think you must know the reason." Melisa asked the blue haired knight. Yuki nod his head, understanding the question.

"Yes, I do know the reason but it's not my place to tell you. I can only tell you that he has a rough past." Yuki answered the assassin. The scene of Twin's 8 years old bloody form is flashing in his head. Melisa saw the grim expression of the blue haired knight, she suddenly feel guilty and decide to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." The assassin said softly. Yuki looked at the assassin in front of him in disbelieve before smiling.

"You're weird, you know that?" The knight said playfully. The assassin looked at the knight curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you act, the way you speak, the way you show you emotion. It's just that you're extremely different from what I've ever known about assassins. If I remembers correctly, assassins are supposed to be cold, rude, or just plain uncaring. But you, you act more like a priest than an assassin." The knight said in interest. Melisa blushed lightly for being compared with a Priest, the fact that doesn't go unnoticed by the knight.

'Wow, she blushed. I've never heard of any assassin blushed before, it's either they remain cold or simply ignore the comment. She's definitely one interesting assassin.' Yuki thought to himself.

"Well, it's late; I think we must sleep for now. Twin has taken the first watch, I'll be the second and you will be the last. Make sure that you get a good enough sleep, we will need the energy for tomorrow." Yuki told the younger assassin while giving her a spare blanket before he lay on one of the bed to sleep. The assassin nod and accepted the blanket, she took off her sakkat and jur before sleeping.

Meanwhile

Twin is standing outside the room with both of his arm crossed in front of his chest while leaning of the door of the room. For many people he appears to be sleeping while he actually is awake and on guard around him. He heard some noise from inside the room and figured out that both of his companions have not gone to sleep yet.

'They haven't goes to sleep yet, huh? Well, I won't complain as long as they have the energy for their guard duty.' Twin thought to himself. He heard some clanking noise but paid it no heed and thought of it as some of the undeads living in the dungeon.

The red haired knight stands on guard of some more hours while encountering some undeads and the occasional Hunter Flies, he destroyed the monsters without much effort except for a few bruises that some of them manage to inflict on him. He keep his guard while the clanking noise that he heard before seem like getting closer to their place.

'That metallic noise… it seems to get closer. Somehow, it sounds like it's made by many people.' The knight thought to himself. He strained his hearing to the most and found some screeching and horse steps.

'Horse steps? There's supposed to be no nightmares in this dungeon. Somehow, that sounds gives me the creeps as if something dangerous is about to happen.' He thought again. The noises keep on getting closer.

Twin readied his sword as the noises got louder and louder, suddenly the noises stops. He relaxed a bit, thinking that the noises apparently are not a threat at the time. Suddenly, he felt a huge pressure of killing intent right in front of him.

'What! This pressure… this is no ordinary enemy!' Twin thought in panic. He starts trembling due to the pressure.

Suddenly he felt a huge power radiating from the wall in front of him. Twin quickly dropped to his battle pose, ready to attack the unseen enemy. The wall in front of him cracked and explodes, throwing him crashing through the door. The knight crashed to the floor of the jail and skid before being stopped by Yuki. The blue haired knight has jerked awake at the same time as their assassin companion when they heard the explosion. They waited for the dust to be cleared for them to recognise their enemy. Time seems to stop as their eyes widened as he recognise his new enemy, a black armoured knight on a huge black horse wielding a huge dark sword and an equally huge lance accompanied by a troop of walking empty armour and undead assassins…. The Abysmal Knight.

Inside the room

"Impossible! There's supposed to be no abysmal knight in this dungeon!" Yuki shouted in panic.

"Worse, he got us trapped inside this room." Twin said back as he rose to his feet while wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

'What is this feeling…I…can't move. I can't even feel my finger. My whole body feels numb.' Melisa thought to herself as she looked toward the black armoured being in front of her in terror; the pressure that the Black armoured being in front of her practically telling her to run as fast as she can.

The Abysmal knight looked toward the group of three for a while as if pondering about something. Suddenly it pointed its' huge sword toward the group and let out a loud wail. The group's eyes are widened even more as the troop of khalitzburg and Raydric start coming toward them.

"It looks like we have to fight to survive, huh?" Twin said casually. However, his eyes show that he's ready to charge anytime.

"Yeah, it seems that no strategy will ever work in this kind of situation." Yuki said back while unsheathing his lance. Melisa looked toward the two knights as if they are nuts.

'Those two, do they not feeling this killing intent?' the assassin thought to herself until she saw Twin's hand trembling slightly, The sword-handing knights' hands are clutching the claymore tightly. She looked toward Yukikaze and saw that he's sweating profusely. She quickly realised that the two knights are trying their hardest to relieve the tension.

'They feel it, but…' The assassin glances toward Twin and saw the knights' determined eyes. The eyes seem to have a positive effect on her as she felt her fear replaced by determination. She gripped her jur tighter and prepares to meet the approaching enemies.

When the troop of raydrics and khalitzburgs come within 3 feet radius, the group of three unleashed a battle cry as they charge toward the troop head on. Twin unleashed his Bowling Bash and destroyed some of the troops. His eyes widened as he saw that the destroyed enemies rose again and steadily regenerating themselves. Yuki and Melisa are also holding their ground to the best of their ability but they are clearly losing to the huge amount of enemies.

'This is not good; at this rate we won't be able to survive the whole battle. I need to take down the leader.' Twin thought to himself as he looked toward the idle Abysmal Knight behind the troop of monsters. 'That bastard, it seems like that it's underestimating us by sending the troops only while he doesn't even join the fight.'

Twin feel his anger burning, he once again charged his energy and unleashed Bowling Bash after Bowling Bash, bumping the troops near him crashing to their own allies. However, his goal is not to destroy the troops but to simply move them out of his way to the Abysmal Knight. When he got a clear shot of the Abysmal Knight, he quickly concentrates his energy around his body and start glowing yellow. He whispered "Two-Hand Quicken" and vanished. The knight reappeared right in front of the black armoured being's steed, he tried to stab the evil being but the Abysmal Knight parried it using it's sword, making Twin lose his balance. Twin quickly recomposed himself and brought his sword up just in time to defend himself as the Black knight's sword came toward his head. A struggle of power has started between the two knights. Yuki saw that Twin is clearly losing at the battle of strength decide to assist his best friend. He took his secondary pike and throws it toward the Abysmal Knight, the pike sail through the air like a huge arrow. The Abysmal knight realised the upcoming attack used its' other hand to grab its' own lance and deflected the upcoming weapon while using the steed to kick Twin on the chest, sending the red haired knight skidding on the floor. The Abysmal knight approached the fallen knight and prepared to stab him using its' sword. Melisa quickly realised the danger that her cold companion is in. She quickly jumped over a Raydric and kicked a Khalitzburg to launch herself toward the Abysmal Knight. As the Abysmal Knights'sword came crushing down toward Twin, the assassin cut the stretched arm off using her weapon. The Black Armoured Being Wailed in pain as black coloured blood dripped from the wound. Using the chance to attack, Twin stabbed his sword into the steed's neck. The dark horse wailed as it crashed down, bringing it's rider along with it.

Not long after, Yuki joined his two companions just as the Abysmal Knight rose on its' feet. Its' previously unseen eyes suddenly start glowing red as it grabbed its lance. The group of three quickly realise that the battle is far from over. The Black Armoured being let loose a beastial roar as it charge toward the group of human in an inhuman speed and tried to stab the group. The group of three quickly spread themselves to evade the attack. The huge lance struck the wall behind the group, making a deep dent on it. Thinking that the black knight is immobile, Melisa tried to attack it from behind. Suddenly the black knight's hand regrows at amazing speed. The assassin realised the fact too late as the black armoured knight back-handed her on the stomach, throwing her back. Twin decides to continue the attack from the side, thinking that the abysmal knight can't pull the lance quickly. However, his eyes widened as the black armoured being grabbed the lance with both hands and practically cutting the wall where it's stuck at horizontally. Twin quickly brought his sword forward to defend himself but the force behind the attack is too much for him as it broke his sword and throws him to nearby wall. Seeing his friend in danger, Yuki charge forward with his lance ready to stab the black knight; suddenly the black knight stretched its' regrowned hand toward the incoming knight but nothing happens. Yuki keep on without knowing what happened until Twin shouted to him.

"Yuki! behind you!" The red head shouted desperately. Yuki quickly looked behind him and his eyes widened as he saw the huge black blade flying at incredible speed toward him. He quickly jumped off his peco-peco, sending him spiralling on the ground before he manage to stop himself while his trusty steed impaled by the sword. However, the huge sword goes through the poor animal like a hot knife on butter and keeps on going toward its master. The Abysmal Knight expertly grabbed the sword handle on the air and brought it forward just in time to parry Melisa's in coming katar. The assassin loses her balance for a while but manages to regain her composure shortly and brought her other katar toward the black knight's head. However, the being tilts its head making the attack simply grazed the armour covering the head. The being let go the lance for a split second and grabbed the assassin's outstretched hand and crushed it. Melisa screamed in pain as her bone crushed by the being, but the Abysmal Knight doesn't stopped to the extent. Instead, the being kneed the assassin on the stomach before throwing her away like a rag sack. The assassin falls on the ground and bounced once before hitting a wall, she lose her consciousness even before she connected with the wall.

Twin rose from the ground just in time as a Raydric tried to slash him. He quickly deflects the incoming sword using the remains of his sword with all of his might, making the living armour let it loose. Twin used his other hand to grab his other sword on his back and used it to cleave the beings' head. As if unconvinced that the empty armour is defeated, he swept the being legs and kicked it as it falls down, the empty armour crashed to the other troops, bringing some of them along with it. He slowly stands up with his head down and his bangs covering his face.

"It seems like I have to use this sword, huh?" the red haired knight said to himself but he looks as if he's talking to the black armoured knight in front of him. Not long after he said so, he vanished from the being's vision and reappeared right in front of it with his sword raised up. Twin swings his sword down in incredible speed as the being quickly bring its own sword to defend itself. However, the being never expects the power behind the slash. The knight's power sends it skidding for a few feet before the black armoured knight fall to its knee. The being looked toward the previously beaten knight as if unable to believe what has happened. Twin walks slowly toward his enemy while gripping his sword with one hand. Meanwhile, the black armoured being is trying to comprehend what was happening.

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the sword that is in the hand of his best friend. The sword seems to be covered in black aura that flows into Twin's body like a river. He remembered the speed that the red haired knight move after the said knight draws the weapon and the unimaginable slash. His fear quickly confirmed as he saw Twin slightly wince in pain as blood dripped from the inside of the right hand armour as if he was slashed by an invisible sword.

'There's only one weapon that have that kind of power: Muramasa, The cursed sword of speed demon. It's said that the one who wield the said sword will be granted the power to move in unimaginable speed. However, for the exchange of power it consumes the user's body bit by bit until the users dies by the power of the sword.'

The Abysmal Knight rose slowly using the sword to aid itself while picking the lance at the other hand. Twin once again disappeared from their vision and reappeared behind the being with his back toward the being; the knight turns around quickly and brought his sword in a horizontal slash toward the enemy's hips at the same time. The Abysmal Knight quickly brought the lance down to deflect the blow. The lace has successfully deflected the sword but instead of stopping, Twin brought his sword down once again in a fury of slashes. The Abysmal Knight quickly found itself in defensive under Twin's rain of slashes. The Abysmal Knight's stance faltered slightly for a second but it's enough for Twin to kick the black armoured being on the head, taking it off from the body. Both Yuki and Twin's eyes widened as they saw the inside of the black armour.

'It's an Empty Armour!' Both knight thought at the same time. The realization leave both knight stunned for a few second but it's enough for the black armour to raise its huge sword and slashed it downward toward Twin who is still in front of it. Twin realized the fact a bit too late but managed to raise his own sword just on time to defend himself. Both swords crashed to each other but the red haired knight never thought of the impact behind the slash. As soon as the swords crashed into each other, the red haired knight feel the ground below him give away, leaving both fighter in the middle of a huge crater. Twin tried to overpower the being but quickly finds it impossible because of the injury caused by his own sword.

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the condition of his best friend, blood flows from multiple place of his entire body, undoubtedly caused by the Muramasa in his hand. He quickly realised that Twin don't have enough power to defend himself any longer under the attack of the black armour. Without hesitating, the blue haired knight decides to join the fight to save his best friend. He brought his lance in a horizontal slash like a baseball bat toward the living armour. The blow connects to the stomach and throws the armour for a few feet. The armour flipped itself in the air and land back on its feet. The blue haired tried to help his friend to stand up before the armour attacks once again but it futile as Twin finds himself unable to even stand up due to loss of blood. Yuki realize the fact quickly as he comes to a decision.

'He won't survive if it continues like this. The armour will come back to attack once again and it will be impossible for us to beat it at this rate. But, whatever happens, I won't let him die.' Yuki thought to himself as he reaches into his pocket and took out a pair of butterfly wings.

Twin saw the item in his friends hand and quickly realize his friends plan. He tried to object but finds no power to do so as Yuki carried him toward their other fallen comrade as fast as possible. The blue haired knight put him besides the assassin before putting a butterfly wing each on his hand and the assassin's. Gathering the last of his energy, Twin said softly.

"Yuki…No…Don't…Do…it."

Yuki smiles weakly toward his best friend and said back softly, "Good bye, Twin; in my heart, you will always be…My Brother. I'm sorry." he knocked the red haired knight out before forcing both people crush the soft item in their hand. Both knight and assassin shine a bit before they disappeared from the dungeon. After he makes sure both of them are gone, he stood up while gripping his trusty lance before turning around toward the living armour. He focused all of his energy to the weapon, more than he ever did in the past; the weapon shines brightly and slowly changes its own shape, it grows thinner and grows three spikes at the end of the spear. Yuki raised the new weapon and gripped it using both of his hands.

"I sacrifice my life and soul to call forth, The Holy Spear of God, BRIONAC." Yuki shouted to the top of his lung as the weapon shines even brighter, so bright that it makes the whole Glast Heim shining with holy energy. The holy energy destroys all of the lesser undeads and dark creatures in the whole around them. The living black armour howls in pain as the holy energy connected with it. Yuki gripped the spear and charge toward the black armour. In desperate attempt to survive, the armour raised its sword to block the spear but the holy weapon goes through it as if the sword is made of paper. Yuki stabbed the armour on the chest before he loses his grip on the weapon and falls to the ground, leaving the weapon stay inside of the black armour. The knights body start to vanish slowly, the last thing he saw and heard as he feel his life seeping away, is the huge explosion and scream of agony that signalled the death of his enemy. Yuki smiled softly as he succumbs to death.

2 weeks later, Prontera Hospital.

Twin slowly opened his eyes, his vision seems blurry at first but he slowly regains his senses. He tried to wake up but he feels extreme pain on his whole body. He stopped trying to wake up and decide to stay lying down on the bed instead. He remembered the last words of his best friend.

Flashback,

"…in my heart, you will always be…My Brother. I'm sorry."

Flashback ends

The red haired knight thought to himself as if he's talking with his deceased friend, 'In my heart, you're also my brother, Yuki.'

He stared at the ceiling for a while until he heard the sound of the door being opened. He looked toward the door and saw a beautiful girl with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a white dress enters his room. The knight never remembered ever knowing someone as beautiful as the girl and simply asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The girl answered softly, "It's me…Melisa Artemis, the assassin."

* * *

Another update and I hope this satisfy all of you. This is all that I can write in my spare time and I tell you, it's not much. (College sucks . ) 

Review Response:

Sanosuke.Cigara : You're right actually and I appreciate your critics but please bear with me, I need the character to build up their relationship and I need it also for the story (Don't you think if they go directly to the castle, battle the enemy, and then get out is simply too short?). Btw, hope you like this chapter.

mk2136 : Thanks and I hope this is long enough for you.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort, An assassins past

Chapter 6: Comfort, An assassins past

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online or the jobs.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

To say Twin is speechless will be the understatement of the year; the knight's jaw is practically hanging open as if waiting for something to come in while his eyes are widened in disbelieve of the sight in front of him while he keep on staring. Meanwhile, the assassin blushed a few shade of red being stared so intently by a man. She then realised that she's still standing on the doorway and decide to ask.

"May I come in? It's okay if you don't want me to…" ,she said while blushing a bit redder.

The red haired knight quickly awakened from his trance and back to his cold demeanour and looked outside the window. He coldly replies the girl's question.

"Whatever. Do what you want to."

The assassin silently creeps into the white room and closed the door behind her silently. She took a moment to observe the knights physical condition. She saw the knights whole body is covered in bandages, some red spots clearly visible all over the bandage, obviously bloods from his injury. She blushed again when she realised that the man in front of her wears practically nothing except bandages to cover his upper body, involuntarily her gaze goes toward his lower part. She sighed in gladness in realising that the knight's lower part is covered by the white blanket, although a small part of her feel disappointed by the fact. She quickly realised the though and inwardly bashed her head.

'Bad thought…bad thought…I only know him for a few days and I already start having bad thoughts about him.' The assassin scowled herself inside her head, until she heard the red head addressed her.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare all day or will you take a seat and start talking." Twin said again coldly while staring at her.

Not wanting to upset the knight any further, she quickly took a nearby chair and positioned it next to the bed before sitting on it.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" The knight said again while he moved his gaze outside the window once again.

"I…I just want to see how you're doing." The assassin said nervously, obviously afraid to anger the knight further.

"I'm fine." Twin answered coldly without even looking at the assassin.

Melisa lowered her head as she speak, "You're lying. You're in pain."

Twin diverts his gaze to the female assassin but doesn't say anything. The assassin said again, "You're in pain, maybe physically you're healing but your heart is screaming in pain."

Twin looked outside the window once again before speaking, "I've told you, I'm fine."

The assassin said again, her voice softer as if she's whispering but Twin can hear it clearly anyway, "Another lie, you don't need to pretend in front of me nor you can lie on me. I know your pain, and I can help you."

The red haired knight grows angry as he shouted, "HELP! HOW CAN YOU HELP ME? DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU KNOW ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!"

Melisa speaks again, "I know, the pain of losing someone precious to you. The one you see as a brother has sacrificed himself for you and you can't accept it. That's why you're in pain."

Twin's anger rose once again as he shouted, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOSING YOUR ONLY BROTHER! YOU HAVE A PERFECT FAMILY, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE!"

The female assassin's palm made contact with the knight's cheek with a resounding slap; making the said knights head thrown to the side sharply. Twin put his hand on his stinging cheek as he looked to the assassin beside him and his eyes widened as he saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"You want to know who I lost. Fine, I'll show you." The assassin said as she reaches at her back.

Twin's eyes widened as he heard a small sound of a zipper being opened, even more when Melisa lower her upper part of her dress and quickly look away from her.

"What do you think you're doing! Put them back on!" The knight ordered.

"Just look at me and you will understand. Don't worry; I'm not here to tease you." Melisa told the knight.

The knight turned his head slowly and nearly sighs in relief as he saw the assassin only lower the upper part enough to not show her breast. It's then that he saw a huge scar on the girls' chest that looked it goes much longer that what the girl reveal. What stuns him even more is that the scar is in a straight line instead of jagged scar of battle. He looked at the assassin with confusion written all over his face.

"This scar is transplant evidence. When I was a child, I have an extremely weak heart. So weak that I can't even do a simple sport without fainting. Even more, it's said that my life won't be longer that 14 years old." The assassin said as she traced the scar with her finger. Twin doesn't know where the story leads to, so he decides to stay silent.

"At that time, I had a big brother. He was an assassin, but unlike other assassin he never hurts anyone, on the contrary, he used his skill to help those who need it. He used to protect me when I was bullied and always there whenever I need him. I admired him and he's my role model." Melisa continued her story as her eyes goes outside the window as if remembering a good memory.

"My life goes smoothly until I was 15 years old. I had a spasm and unconscious, when I woke up I'm already at the hospital bed. Not long after, the priest came and told me that my heart is too weak to support me anymore and my life can only goes of another 3 weeks before my heart completely failed me, the only hope is that I will get a heart donation for transplantation but the chance is very slim. My families do everything in their power to try and find a heart for transplantation for the whole 3 weeks without any success. Until the final week, I feel my life slipping away; suddenly the priest came with news that he has found a heart ideal to be transplanted for me. The surgery is carried successfully and I felt myself healthier than ever, but one thing bothers me. I never see my brother since the day of my surgery." The assassin's expression becomes sad as she said the last sentence while Twin's eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean he…" Twin can't finish the question but the assassin knows it anyway and nods.

"Yes, he donates his own heart for me, taking his life in the process." The assassin answered the knight unanswered question. Silence roams the room as both of the occupants don't say anything.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door of the room and a female voice, "Visiting time is up, please leave the room. You may come again tomorrow."

Melisa gets up from her seat and walks to the door and opened it, revealing the priestess behind it. Before she exited the room, the assassin glanced toward the red haired knight and said again, "My brother leaves me a message that tells me to keep living and not to waste his sacrifice. I believe that's what Yukikaze wants you to do as well. See you later."

The assassin closed the door, leaving Twin alone in his room. Unseen by anyone, a slight smile graced the knights' face before he muttered silently, "Thank you."

* * *

Wew, this is hard to write. Sorry for those who want to see some battle action, it won't happen for a few chapters in the future, I hope everyone can accept my apology.

Review responses:

Felt: Thanks, Enjoy this one too.

"the" nobody : Thanks, Hope you like this one too.

Sir Graq : I will, hope you enjoy reading this chapter too.


	7. Chapter 7 : Understanding the Assasins

Chapter 7 : Understanding the Assasins, Journey for strength.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own ragnarok and the job system or the skills used in this fanfic.

* * *

A month has passed since the mission when Twin is seen packing his belongings in a bag when he heard someone knock on his door. He stopped his activity before walking toward the door and opened it, revealing the now familiar assassin with golden blonde hair. Twin left the door open for her to come in as he turns back to packing his items.

The girl doesn't look offended of being ignored as if she doesn't exist. In fact, a small smile rose from her lips as she entered the knight's house casually and sit on nearby chair. It has become a common action for both of them since Twin was released from the hospital a few day prior, Melisa will come to his house in daily basis and he will welcome her without saying anything before she make herself comfortable in the small home. The said girl continues watching the owner's activity in fascination like a small child looking through a candy store when she decides to open a conversation.

"Going somewhere?" She asked cheerily, Twin nod his head slightly as if it answers the question enough.

Melisa pouted slightly like a small child that is being denied of her daily snack before shooting another question, "Where are you going?"

This time, Twin has finished packing and turn around with the bag hold firmly over his shoulder. His expression still that of aloof and emotionless when he answered, "A Journey."

He walk passed the Assassin to the door before opening it and signalled her to get out. Melisa complied with his silent request and exit the house followed by Twin who closed the door and locked it before continue walking toward the south gate of Prontera with the female assassin besides him. The pair walk through the hustle of the city known as the capital of Rune Midgard without saying anything to each other until the outgoing assassin decide that its too much.

"How long will you be gone?" She said while skipping slightly to keep up with her taller companion.

"Dunno, might be a year or two." Twin answered shortly but don't say anything.

Feeling annoyed that Twin being so cold, Melisa decide to annoy him a bit. She let herself left behind slightly before reaching toward his bag and pulled it slightly. When Twin turned around to reprimand her, she giggled and act innocent but continue doing it over and over when Twin turn back front. Finally, Twin's patience has reached its first limit as he stops walking and scold her directly.

"Will you stop that?!" He said with a scowl which deepens as he saw the younger assassin whistling innocently.

She replied with a simple, "What? I didn't do anything."

Twin put his bag down and crossed his hands in front of his chest and give her the look that says, 'You expect me to believe that?'

Melisa thinks silently, 'He look kind of cute with that expression.' but crossed it from her mind just as quickly as it come, 'Where did that come from? He's just someone that I barely know for a few days.'

Apparently her thinking takes quite a few minutes as Twin has picked up his bag and continue walking to the gate, leaving her to catch up. Melisa gets herself out of her stupor and ran slightly until she catches up with him. Still curious about the knight's intention for leaving, she decides to ask again.

"Why are you leaving? A mission?"

The said knight doesn't turn to face her but answered her question anyway, "Training, I want to get stronger. Our mission was classified as postponed as we fail to get the information and I have every intention to finish it. However, the last battle shows me that I'm not strong enough yet. I want to take a Journey to improve myself."

Melisa seems a bit shocked that the knight besides her answered her completely, in fact this is the first time she heard him talk in such a long sentences. She nods quietly, showing that she understands what he means. She has been informed about the status of the mission by her own Job Master and the fact that she failed to save her comrade left a scar on her pride too.

"You know, this is quite an accident. I also going to train, I heard there is a secret training ground that was said to be a place where the legendary Loki elected as Assassin Cross. I've got clues on where is it so I want to find it, who knows I might be able to become an Assassin Cross myself." She told the knight besides her with a smile as if she's half dreaming.

"I see" Twin answered followed with a nod before continuing, "May I ask something?"

Melisa look at him in shock before composing herself and give a nod, too shocked to use her voice to answer.

"Why they elect you as assassin? Even I don't think you really cut out to become one." Twin told her directly.

Feeling slightly angered, she got in front of him and blocked his passage as she put her hands on her hips, her lips curved in a scowl and her face is red with anger "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I have bad skills? Have you forgotten how many times I save you during the mission?"

Twin look at the apparently pissed girl in front of him, 'She looks kinda childishly cute like this. Wait… I didn't just think of that.'

Getting impatient and her patience running thin as she felt as if she's being ignored by the knight, she strode over him and poke him on the chest, getting Twin out of his though, "If you have a problem with my skill, say it directly to my face."

Twin looks at her and smirked a bit, "I wasn't talking about your skill. I'm talking about that attitude of yours."

Melisa is stunned at his words while Twin walk passed her before she shake herself awake and run again to catch up once again, "Whats wrong with my attitude?"

Twin shot her a questioning look as he answered, "I heard Assassins are cold blooded killer with little to no emotion. They also do not reveal themselves to be seen most of the time. While you… are the exact opposite of them."

Melisa giggled a bit before her laugh rang out loud, making Twin and some other passerby looking at her weirdly. She composes herself slowly before answering his question.

"I'm sorry about that. Well, to start of. What you heard is all a lie, well, most of them at least." She said with a smile. Feeling confused, Twin wait for her to continue, never he would ever guessed that her explanation will turn the "Job" as he know it up side down, and continue she did.

"First of all, we are NOT cold blooded killer. Don't get me wrong, we kill, yes. But we don't kill unjustly. For every assassination missions we got, the victims are people who are a corrupt, tyrant or terrorise. Each of the missions we got is "filtered" to make sure that the mission is just as it stated to prevent us killing innocents."

Twin look at her as if she has told him that the king is a beggar and apparently Melisa found his expression to be funny as she start giggling again before continuing.

"Secondly, we do have emotions. We laugh, we cried, some of us are even romantic. The thing is, we know when we have to lock them up and swallow the guilt. Like when we're killing a tyrant, we cannot afford our emotion to run free, it may result in failure as however skilled, we are always human and human always hesitate to kill their own kind."

This time, Twin nods his head understandingly as he has felt it first hand. The locking the emotions part, that is. Seeing that he understands, Melisa continues to the last of her explanation.

"Lastly, as for not revealing ourselves; What you heard is somewhat true but it doesn't mean that we do not exist. We rarely hiding ourself, most of the times, its just the people just choose not to see us. 1 thing about humans is they only wish to see what they want to see and we assassins take advantage of it. We do not hide per se but we "become" something that people do not want to see. For all you know, we might be in plain sight and still no one knows we are there."

Twin is having difficulty processing the things that he has just heards, "So basically, you told me that you could be stripping in front of the king himself and he won't even know it?"

If she feeling insulted with the stripping part, she don't show it as she continue smiling, "Cool, right?"

Twin nod his head slightly and realized that they has reached the gate. He turns to the assassin and offered his hand.

"I'll be leaving now. May we meet again."

Melisa looked at the offered hand with a slight shock before her face brightened and she shook the hand enthusiastically, "Of course."

Twin takes another look to the girl on front of him and grins a bit as he pulled her face toward him and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Thank you for saving my life back there and for helping me cope with my loss."

He pulled back and grins wider at the girl's beet red face. He picked up his bag again and turns around before he starts to walk away from the city, leaving the stunned and slightly drooling girl whose face now resembles a tomato as she fingered the spot where he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Melisa touched the place where Twin kissed her before her face broke in a huge smile. She holds the urge to squeal and hurriedly run back to the inn to prepare for her own journey, all the while thinking.

'Yes Twin, we will meet again. And when that time comes, I hope you're prepared you will not get away with kissing me.'

* * *

There, this takes longer than I expect to write. Uni is a pain and I don't have much spare time anymore. The next chapter will take even longer I'm afraid but I hope you guys will be patient to wait. For now, R&R please.

Review responses:

mk2136 : At least you enjoy it

Shyam : Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter too

"the" nobody : Its good to know that I have your approval. Hope you enjoy this

Sanaikou : Hope you enjoy it

Sanctus Angelus : I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this 1 too


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the knight

Chapter 8: Return of the knight

"Talk"

"Thought"

Disclaimer: I don't own the right for Ragnarok manhwa, the animation or the game.

* * *

A figure covered in cloak and hood is seen standing in front of the huge gate of Prontera with a medium sized bag over his shoulder and a sword handle visible over his shoulder, a telltale sign of his profession. He looks up the huge gate for a minute and a small smile adjourned his lips as he approach the guard who yawns out of boredom. As he approaches, the guard composed himself and stopped him from going further, "Halt, you need to show me a passport to enter the Capital City of Prontera."

The man slip a hand covered in tattered glove out of his cloack with a slip of paper in it before giving it to the guard who took it and inspect it before signaling his nearby partner who brandished his spear on the shocked man's throat. The first guard approach the man and said, "This passport is out-of-date, we need to escort you to the knight headquarter for interrogation. Please leave your weapons here and come with us peacefully of we will use force."

The hooded man sighs and seemingly ruffled his hair before mumbling some curses. Meanwhile, the guards patience seem to run thin as one of them reach out to grab the visible sword handle over his shoulder. In a flash the cloaked man deflects the man's hand and punched him on the face. The other guard stunned for a second before leaping into action with his spear ready to pierce the man. The man duck under the stab and grab the offending weapon before thrusting it back to the owner who unable to react to the attack and got stabbed on the chest by the blunt end of his own weapon.

As the cloaked man reach over his shoulder to grab his sword, the other guard has collect himself and decide to help his partner attacking the cloaked man in a two-side attack. The man roll under the attacks and in a flash drew his own sword from under his cloak, revealing a claymore. Both sides stopped fighting for a few minute and ready to charge again before a shout stop them on track, "STOP!!"

All three fighters immediately turn toward the newcomer, and see an aged knight with graying beard and hairs standing there, his cape bore the symbol of the Prontera knight guild and the crest on his chest reveal his high-ranking position. Both the guards immediately stand straight and salute the knight as he approach the cloaked stranger, "All of you, sheathe your weapons. This man is not a danger."

The guards look at each other in confusion but comply without saying anything while the aged knight put his hand on the stranger's shoulder who smacks it off

"You promised that you will tell the guard to let me through, general."

The other knight grins before answering, "You never did specify when you will arrive."

The cloaked figure cross his arms over his chest and seemingly glare toward the aged knight under his hood, "I already said in my letter that I will arrive this week."

The general's grin grow wider as he replied, "As far as I remember, there are 7 days in a week. How should I know which day you will arrive here?"

The stranger sigh in defeat but still maintain his glare under his cloak which makes the said general to laugh merrily as he put his hand over the stranger's shoulder, "Now, now, its been a long time and this is how you greet your "uncle"?" which the stranger said in a low voice, "Uncle my ass, you ancient fossil."

Suddenly, both knights are interrupted from their chat as 1 of the guard standing decides to ask a question, "Excuse me, General. Who is this man?"

The general look at the guard and rub his beard, "Ah, yeah. Both of you has just graduate from the academy last year didn't you?" Both guards nod their head and the aged general turn to the stranger, "Why don't you take off your cloak, Twin."

Twin reaches under the collar of his hood and takes off the cloak in a swift move revealing a young knight with unkept blood red hair and worn out black armor with tattered cape. Seemingly satisfied with the action, the general turn back to the young guards, "This young man is the captain of the 14th Knight Division and 1 of the legendary "Unbeatable Duo". You two might have known him better as the "Black Lightning"."

Both the guards eyes widen as they look at the young knight in front of them without even realizing that their jaws are hanging nor that they have dropped their spears as the item lay forgotten on the ground. Twin look at both of them and sighed, "Close your mouth before a chonchon decide that they look good as a nest." Both guards immediately picked up their jaws and close them with an audible click.

The general watch the exchange with a grin before clapping his hands loudly and said, "That's enough introductions. Twin, lets get into the city, I'm sure you want to rest after your journey." The younger knight look at the general and nod silently before letting the older knight passed him as he followed behind into the capital.

Both knights walk through the crowded street of Prontera as Twin look right and left, re-familiarizing himself with the city. 'This city seems much more crowded than I remember, not to mention there are some people wearing strange clothes that resemble the mage clothes but they look different at the same time; Just what happened at this 3 years I was gone?' He's cut from his thoughts as the general answered his unspoken question, "Our sailor found some new lands outside of Rune Midgard at the far east, and south. The King himself has sent several ambassadors to said countries to bridge the connections with trade and manpower, it seems those new lands are well-developed in a different way with us. We also got introduced to some new professions that are unique from those countries."

Twin feels intrigued as he heard of the new professions, 'At least that explains the strange clothes that some people wear.' He decide that he need more information on it and asked, "New professions?" The elder knight nod before answering while pointing to the said jobs, "Those people wearing clothes with red flower symbols are from the country of Amatsu, I believe they are called ninjas, they mostly use moves similar to the mages but they also have abilities that resemble thieves and long range attack like archers. For now, they haven't gain a more advanced job that that." His finger moves to another person before continuing, "Those with white robe are from Amatsu's neighboring country called Gonryun called Taekwon, they only use kicks just like how monks only use punches, they are also unigue for they can change their attack elements by will. They can become a Star Gladiator which are able to use the power of the stars and their feelings to enhance their strength, or a Soul Linker who mostly use supporting magics, but unlike priests they use what they call a "Soul Link" to enchance our skills to become more effective or stronger, they also use non-elemental magic attacks."

His finger points to respective classes as he continues again. "And the ones in jackets are new profession from Einbroch, a mining city not far from Yuno. I believe they are called Gunslingers, they use mostly long range attack like hunters although they don't use bow and arrows, instead they are using equipments called guns and bullets as ammunition. Like Ninjas, they are still looking for a more advanced profession for them."

Twin nod his head in understanding, 'All of them sounds interesting. I especially interested on those ninjas as they call it, if they are the combination or archers, mage and thief then they must have some interesting skills. Those Gunslingers are also interesting, I wonder how they fight with those guns and bullets.'

The group of two finally stopped in front of Twin's old house as the old knight turns around to face his younger subordinate, "Okay Twin, Take your time today for relax and rest. Tomorrow, you will report to my office first thing in the morning. For now, Dismissed."

Twin stands straight and salutes the older knight which he returns before opening the door to his house. He enters his house and find a little surprise as he saw his house completely spotless, 'and here I'm expecting that I need to clean my house first. O well, less work for me.' He takes off his armor and undershirt before continuing his thought, 'Note to self, get a new armor set ASAP.' He's ready to take off the lower part of his armor set when he felt a presence from his room. He immediately tensed and picked up his sword, 'Burglar? Whoever it is got guts to try to rob my house.'

He press his ears on the door and heard a soft and merry singing voice. Sure that there is someone in his home, Twin slam the door open with a well placed kick and immediately drop to a fighting stance with his sword ready to attack, and he felt his eyes widened in disbelief as they met a pair of crystal blue eyes that are also widened in shock before the owner of said eyes throw a small desk that previously sitting next to his bed straight to his unprotected head. The last thing that he heard before darkness claimed him is a feminine cry of….

"PERVERT!!"

* * *

I'm back with an update, for those who are patiently waiting for this chapter, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart Bow. Now, about the chapter. Some of you might realize that I changed some of the characters origins, namely Taekwon from Gonryun and all that stuff. I assure you that they are intentionally done, I know that Taekwon actually origin from Payon but I think that its better if I use the opportunity to introduce the partner city of Amatsu instead. If any of you are thinking, "Why don't you use Louyang then?" this is my answer: Taekwon origin from Korea not China which I'm pretty sure Louyang is made to show while Gonryun resemble the ruins of Ancient Korea.

Now, time for Review Responses:

mk2136 !! : Here's another chapter :P

Cr0sX : Glad you like it, hope you like this 1 too.


	9. Chapter 9: An Awkward New Beginning

Chapter 9: An Awkward New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ragnarok Manhwa, Anime or Game.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

Twin opened his eyes slowly as light greets him and immediately put a palm on his forehead as if he's having a headache, he shook his head a few times to shook it off before a familiar sound greet him followed by a pair of hand holding some pills and a glass of water.

"Here, take this. Its panacea, should help relieving your headache."

Twin took the offered items and swallows the bitter medicine followed by the water to help. Immediately, he felt his headache lessen and his eyes come into focus as they meet a seemingly familiar and feminine face. The memory of what happened earlier comes back like a waterfall as he immediately put up his guard before the girl stopped him,

"Relax, I'm not an enemy."

She grinned as she took the now empty glass from his hand and turn around to put the item back in the kitchen.

The knight reluctantly obey and loosen himself a bit, after all he is not in a position to harm anyone due to his still slightly pounding head though it doesn't stop him from asking a three words question,

"Who are you?"

The moment the words slip out of his lips, he realize that it seems he has asked the wrong question to the wrong person as the girl freeze on her track and a feeling of dread comes to him,

'Crap, did I say something wrong?'

The girl exhales a long breath as she replied in a melancholy voice,

"I see. You forgot me…."

Before continue walking out of the room but not before Twin see a glimpse of the frown on her face.

Twin tried to stop the girl and apologize but its too late as the girl has exit the room, no doubt that she is upset. He ruffles his already messy hair as he groaned,

'Damn it, I knew her?'

taking a thinking pose, he search through his memory for any information about the girl that has both injured and tended him but came out with nothing,

'The amount of females that I know in my life can be count in 2 hands at most and mostly are just work acquittance maybe she was 1 of them? Fat chance, I don't remember ever working alongside a priestess. Knights? She doesn't seem the type to handle heavy weapon. Monks? Maybe… she did pack quite a strength if the desk was any indication….'

He's so deep in thought that he didn't realize the girl has came back into the bedroom and now looking at him curiously until she snap him out of his thought with a question,

"Remember me yet?"

he answers the question with a shake of his head 'no'. The girl sighs sadly as if she is having a deep trouble before saying again,

"And here I thought that you will remember me after we part way with a kiss."

Twin's eyes widened slightly as he goes back in thought,

'A KISS? I kissed her? And I was with her when I leave? But the only person that was with me before I leave was…'

He look up at the girl and hesitantly asks,

"Melisa…Artemis?"

The girl didn't answer but the smile that now adorning her lips are enough answer for him as he could feel his eyes nearly bulge out of its socket. He hesitantly said again, "You look…Different."

Yes, the girl in front of him does look different than when they part way about 3 years ago. She has grown immensely, while she barely reach his chest before, now she can easily reach his chin even at his full height and its saying a lot as the said knight has grown much taller since 3 years ago and now standing at a healthy 173 cm from 165 cm that he was when he left. The girl also sporting a healthy slight tan now compared to the pale white skin girl that he remembered. But the most change that he sees is the confidence that the girl is practically radiating with right now, a far cry from the girl that was shaking on her feet during their last mission. However, when he looked at the girl's crystal blue eyes, he realized that they still retain the same glow of innocence that he remembered from 3 years ago.

The girl huffed and pouted like a child with her arms crossed in front of her chest as if insulted by his response before saying,

"Of course I look different, I'm 18 now not 16. I'm not a small child anymore, I'm a grown up now."

The knight look at her with a sweatdrop before grinning as he replied,

"Right, a grown up that pout like a child? Sure…."

The assassin's pout got even bigger as she puffed her cheek as if protesting before replying,

"Hey, you look different too yet I can still recognize you."

The knight throw up his hands as if surrendering as his expression turn back to serious,

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Now, would you tell me why you're in my house? Judging from the condition of the house, it seems you've been living here for quite sometime. In fact, how did you even get in? I swear I installed some traps inside the house before I go."

Melisa blushed slightly before answering,

"Well, umm… I didn't have anywhere to go so I thought about visiting you after I finish my training a year ago. I got here and saw that you weren't home yet so I was thinking to live here for some time as I don't have anything better to do. As for how to get in, well… you know I used to be a thief before I become an assassin, right?"

Twin's expression turned serious as he replied,

"In other words, you just break into my house, live here for a year or so and making yourself home in the process, all because you don't have anything to do?"

the assassin nod her head sheepishly and blush even more than before. Twin sighed again before throwing another question,

"How come noone suspect you then? I mean… everyone in Prontera know I live here and I asked the general to keep this house away from real estate agents who thought that this house might be unoccupied. Theres supposed to be people checking this house every month."

The blush on the assassin's face become even redder, so red that she nearly resemble a red apple now, if the situation isn't so suspicious Twin would have laughed at the girl for it but now, he's not exactly in mood for jokes as he cross his arms in front of his chest and his eyes scrutinizing the girl in front of him,

"Well, I'm waiting here…"

The assassin hesitantly look to the knight in front of her and opened her mouth to answer when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Twin got up from the bed before Melisa tried to stop him,

"I will get the door, just rest I will explain after…"

Twin didn't let her finish her sentence as he cross the room and walk straight to the front door before opening it and come face to face with an unfamiliar guy in a taekwon suit holding a small package.

"Can I help you?"

the taekwon push the package in his hand forward before replying,

"There is a package for Mrs. Artemis, from Alberta."

The gears in Twin's head is spinning as he asked again,

"Who is this package for again?"

The taekwon immediately sense something wrong but answered nonetheless,

"The package is for Mrs. Artemis, its from Alberta. The client asked the package to be sent here by Mrs. Melisa's own request."

Twin throw a glance to his back and see Melisa gulping nervously and he immediately understand the case before facing back to the taekwon,

"I see. I'll take the package from your hand then, thank you very much."

Melisa watch nervously as she saw Twin took the package and told the taekwon boy to scram to god knows where before her turned around and look at her sharply with the packaged in his hands as he asked, "So…MRS. Artemis, huh? Care to explain?" She took another gulp as she immediately fear for her own life.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say other than that I thank everyone who read this story. That aside, Review responses:

XxblackwingsxX : Glad you like it, more will come later in the story

mk2136 : Another chapter has come

Kifaru : Thanks, hope you like this 1 too


	10. Chapter 10: Between Lies and Truth

Chapter 10: Between Lies and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own ragnarok online credit does to the people that own the copyright.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

A certain knight is sitting on a chair in the small living room with a medium-size package and a ring placed on the table in front of him while he's facing a nervous female assassin with his face on his palm. He groaned before facing toward the assassin.

"So… let me summarize everything that you've just told me. You are telling me that in order to be allowed to live in MY house without anyone getting suspicious, you told the people that were assigned to check my house every month that you are my WIFE."

Melisa nod her head silently before her "judge" continues,

"You even go as far to make a fake wedding ring as the proof."

Twin took the pink ring with a fake blue jewel on top of it and put the ring on his palm as he showed it to the guilty girl in front of him as if to emphasize his point while the said girl nod her head sheepishly before replying.

"Well, I have another fake ring for you to use…."

Twin growled as he slam the ring on his hand on the table with a crash, breaking it into pieces as it made contact with the wooden table and Melisa immediately realize she has said the wrong thing as she goes back to silent guilt.

"That is NOT the point!!"

Twin takes a deep breath as he tries to calm down his anger.

"Lastly, you ALSO makes a stupid AND cheesy story about how we somehow met each other at Payon and a months later I decided to court you and we got married at Geffen blessed by the Master Warlock himself before splitting to train individually with promise to find each other back here?"

For the third time, he got a nod as an answer before he lean back on the chair with his palm covering his eyes as if he's trying to ease a sudden killer headache and asked,

"Tell me, how many people have you lied to?"

The girl perks up slightly she put up a finger for each person as she listed the people before replying,

"Not many, your neighbour is 1 of them, and the fruit vendor too also the guy that was checking your house too, of course…. Yep, I think that's all."

Twin sighed as he stands up and walks toward the door silently while picking up his sword along the way and straps it on his back. He opened the door before stopping and speaks again without turning to face the assassin,

"If there are only 3 people, then I guess its okay. At the most it will only create rumour that will be gone after a while. For now, I have to take a walk to clear my mind."

He walks out the house into the crowded street of Prontera before closing the door behind him. Meanwhile, Melisa took a minute to make sure that she's safe before sighing in relief and sit back on the chair where Twin has just sit on just a few minutes ago. She took a glance toward the now broken ring on the table sadly before whispering as if she's talking with someone,

"Has it ever occurred to you? That maybe… just maybe… I wish it to be real?"

She sniffs silently as a lone tear run down her cheek before stopping on her lips, letting her taste the salty taste.

(Scene Break)

Twin is walking through the crowded street of Prontera with a deep scowl on his face, but his mood slowly gets better as he continue walking down the street as the cool autumn wind blowing on his face. Not many people knows but Twin is always fond of the Autumn season, as he sees it as the sign for the approaching winter that with its white snow will seemingly cleanse the world back into its pure state that will allow a new beginning for Spring. His musing is cut short though when he heard someone rudely called him.

"You, the 1 with a Claymore on your back!!"

Twin stopped walking and turns around before he saw a group of 5 men from various jobs. He look at them for a while and decide that they probably was calling another person as he turns back and walks away before he feels a killing intent from behind him. He distinctly heard of a whizzing sound getting nearer to him and quickly side stepped the incoming object which struck the spot where he was standing just a few seconds ago before turning back to the group and see that the hunter in the group is staying in position as if he has just let loose an arrow. Twin immediately realize that the man was the one who has just attacked him. He turns to the group and asked sharply.

"What do you want?"

The hunter, showing that he's the leader of the group, walks forward and asks in reply.

"Are you the one they call Twin?"

Twin look coolly at the group as he answered,

"What is it to you?"

The hunter points his bow toward him and spoke again,

"We challenge you to claim marriage over Miss Melisa Artemis. If we won, you will divorce her ASAP."

Twin looked at the hunter in disbelief as his brain processed the words that the hunter has just told him word by word to see if he heard him correctly before replying.

"You're kidding, right?"

The hunter apparently took the knight's question as an insult as he yells back a response,

"You do not deserve someone like her, she belong to someone who can match up to her beauty. And that… is…me Sir Andrew Marks."

The hunter puffs his chest and run a hair through his long blonde as if he's a noble while Twin put his face on his palm and sighs dejectedly as he shook his head slowly, unable to believe what he has heard. After a while, the hunter finally had enough and shouts an order to his group.

"All of you, surround him! Today, we will free Miss Artemis from this foul creature's grasp."

In a synchronized moved, the rest of the group surround the still shocked knight from 5 direction while readying their weapons. The hunter sees that his group members are in position readied his own bow and arrow before yelling the order to attack as he let loose a barrage of arrows toward his target.

Twin swiftly side stepped the arrows before he saw a blur from his left, he saw his attacker's weapon goes into an overhead arc and react quickly by rolling out the way as the huge weapon slam against the pavement, revealing a Two-handed axe being hold by a bulky Blacksmith with short brown hair.

As he got away from the blacksmith, he felt a shadow creeping up from behind him and his reflex kicks in as he quickly duck under a gleaming damascus held by a blue haired stalker Twin threw a leg sweep toward the stalker's leg but the enemy managed to jumps away to safety as Twin felt a cold wind coming from above him.

He looks up and his eyes widened as a storm cloud gathered above him. He glance to the side and saw a wizard casting a spell that by the looks of it going to finish anytime. He quickly jumped away from the spell area and managed to get away just in time as a snow storm fall down on the spot where he was. Feeling a bit safer now that he got away from the spell, Twin feel something struck him from behind and feel his body got thrown to the front. He roll away to minimize the damage and look toward the source of the attack that hit him, revealing a red haired monk with a smoking fist and a smirk.

Twin quickly realize that they are experienced in fighting together as shown by their teamwork quickly decides to get himself into the fight. He suddenly felt a shadow covering him, he look behind him revealing the blacksmith ready to chop him, but this time, Twin quickly draw his claymore from the sheath and blocked the weapon with it before throwing a well placed kick on the stomach to get some breathing space. He activate his 'Two-hand quicken' skill and immediately felt the effect as he feels his body becomes much lighter before rolling away from a line of spikes made of ice courtesy of the wizard. Suddenly he felt a presence from his right and side step the incoming slash from the stalker just in time as the attack narrowly passed him. A scream from his right force Twin to look at the direction and his eyes widened as he saw a girl encased in a block of ice before he kicked the attacking monk back.

'There are too many innocents here. If I stay here, their stray attacks might hit the passer-bys. I have to take the fight to somewhere with less people.'

Looking around, Twin found a way that leads to the old swordman training ground before it was moved to Izlude. He smirked as he devise a plan to take the fight there. He look toward the hunter and see that he's standing on the way, using his enhanced speed, he run toward the hunter and throw a wide slash toward him, forcing the hunter to move out of the way as he run pass him toward the empty land while the hunter pick himself up and throw another order.

"Shit! Everyone, chase him!"

Twin throw a glance to his back and inwardly smirked as everything goes according to his plan. He let the group caught up to him and he stop right in the middle of the training ground as the group surround him once again before speaking.

"Before, I can't fight freely but now, I have a reason to kick your asses. You have threatened to harm the citizen of Prontera, so it is my duty as a knight to protect them."

The battle is on...

* * *

I thank everyone that supports me for writing this fanfic, this story has finally reach chapter 10 and personally, I think its quite a feat to me. Starting tommorrow, I will be very busy with Uni and work therefore update will be few and far in between. I hope you guys/girls will be patient in waiting for it.

(Spoiler) PS: For those that are expecting action or fight scene I already give you a teaser of it at this chapter but the next chapter will be a full blown fight. Hope you're looking forward to it look forward to it

Review response:

Heal to All: Thank you, I'm glad you like it

Daii: Welcome and thank you for spending time to read my story. as for Grammar-wise, I know that my english is poor and currently trying to improve it. I'm looking for Beta Reader but I'm afraid I'm not very successful at it. as for Yuki, I have plan for him, but it will remain a secret for now.

babee-angel: Thanks, I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Pretending or pretending to

Chapter 11: Pretending or pretending to pretend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online or any of the associates, 'nuff said.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

Melisa is still sitting on the chair where Twin left her, trains of thoughts running through her brain about the enigma that is her relationship with a certain knight,

'Why do I feel this sad just because he broke the fake ring? Just what does he mean to me? And… what am I… to him?"

Her thoughts are interrupted by a fierce knock on the door followed by someone calling her name. She hesitantly stands up from the chair and approaches the door, pondering if she should answer the door or not. She takes a deep breath as she steels her heart and brush off the signs of her tears with the back of her hand before grabbing the door handle and opens it slowly, revealing a certain fruit vendor behind it with a worried expression on her face.

"Melisa, your husband is in trouble. You have to help him."

Melisa raised her eyebrow curiously at the mention of her "husband" and "trouble". She put her hands on the woman's shoulder to calm her down as she asked,

"Calm down. Tell me what happened? Why are you so worried? What trouble are you talking about?"

The fruit vendor took a few deep breath in attempt to calm herself before she start explaining the event that happened on the street just minutes ago while Melisa listened with half-interest. Afterall, she has live in the city for a year and already learned that her "husband" was known as 1 of the best knight known throughout the city, she doubt that a few thugs can give him serious trouble. However, an audible gasp escaped her lips as the older woman mentioned a certain name.

'Andrew Marks and his gang? Oh no, Twin will not be able to take them on alone, no matter how good he is. That guy is known for dirty play in fights and his gang are experienced in group fight. If Twin is fighting them alone, there is no way he can get out of it alive.'

Melisa grabs the fruit vendor and asks frantically,

"Where are they heading? Tell me, quick. Otherwise, Twin will die!!"

The woman shook his head negatively before answering,

"I don't know, Twin leads them toward the south part of the city. Other than that, I don't know."

Melisa's brain running in full speed as possible fighting spots as she draws a conclusion,

'Twin probably led them toward the place where there are not many people around to minimize the casualty. The only place at the south part of prontera is…. The abandoned swordman guild at the south west part of Prontera, they must be there.'

The assassin thank the fruit vendor briefly as she bolt into the house to grab her weapons before hurriedly exiting the house, closing the door behind her with a loud crash in the process before taking off running as fast as she could toward the fighting spot.

(Scene Break)

Twin is having a hard time vending off 5 opponents at a time as his stamina slowly but surely diminishing. So far, he manages to stay alive against the group of 5 but the fact that his opponent keep him in the middle of their formation is not lost on him.

'Damn it, their team works are pretty much perfect. They prevent me to concentrate on 1 direction, while they can attack me from all direction. When I turn to 1 direction, the other will attack me from behind.'

His thought is interrupted by another volley of arrows from his opponent, followed by a fire bolt attack from the wizard. He jumps away from the arrows before rolling under the blades of fire. However, the next attack took him nearly by surprise as the dagger managed to graze his stomach, and he finds himself feeling the burning sensation on his wound but he don't have the time to inspect the wound as he's forced to defend once again against the blacksmith. He slip under the bulky man's defence and manage to throw a punch on the man's face which throw the brown-haired man back for a few feet but Twin don't have the time to relax as the monk appeared in front on him with a glowing fist. He jump back just in time as the fist hit the pavement followed with an explosion that nearly throw him off his balance. Twin quickly regained his balance before looking at the spot where the monk slammed his fist and sees a huge crater on the spot. Suddenly he feels himself getting dizzy as he staggered to catch his footing back. He looks toward the smirking rogue but the item that catches his attention is the purple stuff dripping from the dagger.

'Damn, poison. Probably side-winder's judging from the effect.'

Twin is familiar with the poison's symptoms and knows that if he starts having fever then it will already be too late for him for treatment. At best, he will be paralysed if not death.

'I have to finish this quickly, but how? The moment I attack 1 of them, the other will take the opening. If only I can keep the other side occupied, I can defeat them but….'

Twin's thoughts are cut short as he heard the hunter talk with a smug look on his face,

"Regretting your inferiority, yet? You should have stayed away from Miss Artemis. She belongs to someone strong, like me. Not a street bum like you."

Twin grimaced as he feels his strength leaving due to the poison and exhaustion as he fall to his knees, using his sword as a crutch to keep himself from dropping flat on the ground but grinned as he replies,

"You? Strong? Is this coming from a coward who is having a hard time taking out a knight even with 5 to 1 odd? As if…. Need I remind you that the only person in this fight that managed to wound me is the rogue and not you?"

The hunter's smug smile turn into a scowl at the blatant insult as he readied his hunter bow and oridecon-tipped arrow, pointed straight toward the knight's head for sure kill.

"Talk all you want, Knight. I know you cannot even lift your sword anymore, much less to swing it. If you're worried about Miss Melisa, don't worry, our guild will take good "care" of her."

The hunter's remark is responded with cheer and laughter from the group members. The meaning of the word "care" are not lost on them and Twin knows it well too; he knows that there are some criminal guilds that kidnaps and possibly torture and force girls to practice prostitution or slavery. Apparently, these people are among them. He grit his teeth in frustration as the hunter speaks again before releasing the arrow straight toward the target.

"Bye bye, knight. In your next life, remember, whatever Andrew Marks want, he gets."

Twin watch as if in slow motion as the arrow cut through the air straight toward the spot between his eyes for sure kill before a blur intercepted it mid-way, saving him in the process. He felt someone standing next to him and push a familiar bottle into his hand. He look toward the said item and see a bottle of green potion in it before looking up toward a pair of familiar blue eyes. The owner of the eyes speaks with concern in her voice,

"Drink it, quick. Before its too late."

Meanwhile, the group of 5 look at the new arrival in disbelief before a menacing grin rose on each of their lips. It is clear that they are practically undressing their target with their eyes. The said target nearly cringes in disgust at the stares as she readied her katar. She glares toward the hunter in front of her as she speaks,

"You think I will agree to marry you if you kill him? I wouldn't even marry you even if you're the last person in the world. You disgust me."

Andrew Marks keep his grin as he replied,

"Ah, but it doesn't matter, my dear. After your husband is dead, you…" He points toward the girl before continuing, "…will be mine."

This time, Melisa outwardly cringes in disgust,

"I'd rather die than marrying you."

While they are talking, Twin has drank the potion that was given to him and immediately he feels the poison effect going away but he know that the effect is just temporary relief.

'The poison was extremely potent, but the effect has lessened. However, if I don't get medical assistance as soon as possible, the effect will come back even faster and I'll be as good as dead.'

Melisa turns toward her "husband" and ask in concern,

"Are you okay?"

Twin look at her before answering sarcastically,

"Do I look okay to you?"

The assassin girl grin sheepishly before answering,

"Right… sorry, stupid question. You still have to fight though; I can't take them on by myself."

Twin rose on his feet with his breaths are still ragged and he's sweating as if he has just ran a marathon but his eyes are focused, he's ready to fight. He tilts his head toward Melisa.

"I owe you one. Just don't die before I can repay it."

Melisa smiled as she answered,

"You too."

Both of them standing back to back as they are surrounded by the enemies, all of them have readied their weapons. Twin and Melisa nod at each other before charging forward toward different direction.

Twin quickly engages the blacksmith who readied his battle-axe with a grin. However, at the last second, Twin changes his direction instead and rushes toward the unsuspecting wizard. The startled wizard quickly cast a frost diver in, hoping to froze the attacking knight but Twin activate his Two-handed Quicken skill, allowing him to side step the spikes of ice which hit the hidden stalker behind him, freezing him. Twin continued his charge swing his claymore in a wide arc, the attack hit the wizard on the chest but don't give as much injury as the knight intended, courtesy of the wizard's Energy Coat. The wizard stumbles back with his hand covering his wounded chest and tried to create a range between him and Twin.

Meanwhile, The blacksmith jump toward the knight with his axe up ahead as it start to shine a golden colour, empowered by his Mamonite, ready to cleave the target in two. But Twin, realizing the incoming attack, quickly back-rolls under the strike and sweep the blacksmith feet, throwing the bulky man off balance right onto Twin's elbow strike on the jaw. Twin let go of his sword for a few second to grab the blacksmith by the back of his shirt and turn his body to lift the man over his shoulder before kicking him straight on the stomach, throwing the brown-haired man crashing toward his frozen fellow group member. Both of them go unconscious after the impact.

While Twin is taking care of the other side, Melisa is fighting against both the hunter and the monk. The hunter continues raining her with arrows as the champion tried to keep her busy with melee attacks. She knows that with the hunter there, her hiding and cloaking skill will do no good as his falcon will be able to detect her, while her poisons will be nullified by the champion. With most of her offensive sealed, she's forced to rely on her speed and critical attack, targeting the enemies' weak point, for that, she need to exploit any opening available. Suddenly, an idea strikes her as she realize that the monk seem to have slightly slower attack with his left hand. While it is not a fatal handicap for battling monsters, it provides her with a definite opening, an opening that might determine her victory in the battle. She continues evading the monk's attack and the hunter's arrows while countering every time she sees a slight opening in the monk's defence.

Her chance comes as the monk activates his triple attack skill. She let the first right punch missed her by a hair breath as she twirls her body and strikes when the second punch, the 1 with the left hand comes. She swings her katar in a small and swift arc, toward the outstretched hand and successfully cut the tendon of the arm. The monk howls in pain as he stopped his attack and grabbed his injured hand with his right hand. Taking the chance that the monk is unable to attack, Melisa elbowed him on the face, followed by a tornado kick and a heel drop to his head, knocking the monk back as he drop on the pavement and not waking up anymore. She quickly jumps back as a barrage of arrow strikes the spot where she was just a minute ago. The arrows barrage keep on following her as she tried to evade them by back sliding until she feels a heavy impact on her back. She turns her head and sees Twin standing right behind her with electricity cracking around his body because of the Jupitel Thunder that has just hits him.

Twin and Melisa quickly realize that they are surrounded from 2 directions by the hunter on 1 side and the wizard at the other. Suddenly they feel a heavy static electricity above them and as one, they look up. Their eyes widened as they see a storm cloud cracking with thunder right above them, there is no doubt the spell that will hit them, the strongest Wind element spell, Lord of Vermilion. Meanwhile, the hunter have his arrow fixed on them, the message is clear, he will shoot if any of them moves. Twin speaks to the girl behind him,

"Any plan out of this?"

Melisa answered back,

"Probably, the same as in your head."

Twin asked again in mock surprise,

"Really? How do you know what's in my head?"

Melisa smiled as she answered,

"Ah, but that is a secret. You know, a girl have their secret."

Twin rolls his eyes as he smirked,

"So… on three?"

Melisa nods her head as they focus their attention back to the enemy in front of them. Twin asked again,

"Ready… Three!!"

Both of them charge at the person in front of them, shocking both enemies. The hunter quickly released his arrow straight toward the charging assassin while the startled wizard tried to finish his spell as fast as possible. Suddenly Melisa jump to the side as the arrow nearly hit her and let it passed her, straight toward Twin's back while she leap with her katar brandished to give the killing strike toward the shocked hunter. She slashed her first katar toward the bow, cutting it clean in two before spinning and slashed her other hand toward the hunter's neck. She stopped the blade mere millimetres from the target but it manages to draw a slight of blood from her target.

"You lose."

Meanwhile, Twin heard the tell tale sound of an arrow approaching from behind. He don't need to look back to know that the arrow is heading straight toward him but it is completely covered from the wizard's range of vision by his own body. As if knowing the distance of the arrow, Twin duck under the projectile just in time as it fly passed him before nailing the wizard right on the head, killing him and cancelling the spell in the process.

Twin picked himself up before staggering toward the last member of his enemy's group. He's starting to feel the green potion that the drank losing its effect as the poison start running its course once again but still, he force himself to keep going until he stops in front of the hunter.

"By the law of King Tristan III, Hunter Andrew Marks, you are under arrest for being the member of criminal guild and murder in the capital city."

Right after he said it, Twin feels his body losing the power to stay conscious as he drops back and everything went black. Melisa quickly pulls her weapon from the hunter's neck and goes toward the knight's side, a grave mistake that she was not supposed to do.

As soon as the hunter realize that he's free to act, he pull a small stiletto dagger from his belt and charge in to kill the 2 people that have shamed him with a war cry.

"Die!!"

Melisa turned toward the attacker too late and don't have the time to react toward the charge as she close her eyes. She felt something wet splashed on her face but there is no pain. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and her eyes widened as she sees a sword sticking out from the hunter's stomach followed with a voice behind him.

"Adam Marks, for threatening the High ranking of the Prontera Knight guild. You are sentenced with death from the sword."

As the hunter drop on the floor dead, revealing the killer in the process, an elderly knight that Melisa quickly recognized at the famed Commander of the Prontera Knight Guild followed with a squad of the Prontera Knights behind him. The elderly knight asked the assassin,

"Are you 2 injured?"

Melisa quickly reminded of Twin's condition answered frantically,

"I'm fine but He has been poisoned with side winder poison. He needs to get to the hospital ASAP!!"

The older knight quickly realize the danger and start shouting orders to bring the injured knight on a stretcher and rush him to the hospital followed with Melisa who insists to come along.

(Scene Break: 3 days later, Prontera Hospital)

Twin opened his eyes with a groan as he heard a familiar feminine voice calling his name. He put his palm on his forehead as his eyes comes into focus before answering,

"Shut up, will you…? You're too loud."

Despite being insulted, the owner of the voice payed no heed to it as she sigh in relief.

"You're okay… Thank God... You were out for 3 days straight; the doctor said that if we were late by another hour you might not survive since the poison has nearly reached your heart."

Twin fall back on the bed before answering,

"That explains why I feel damn tired."

Melisa smiled as she speaks again,

"Well, you're okay now. I think I'll leave you now, you still need your rest."

She stands up to leave before Twin grabs her hand. She turns around and throws him a confused look. Twin answered her unasked question

"About the… "Marriage" thing. I think it's too late to try to correct the misunderstanding now. Seeing that nearly ½ the population of Prontera was there when the hunter challenged me. I bet that by now, everyone in this city think that we're married now, more so since you somehow showed up during the fight."

Melisa looks at him and asked,

"What should we do then?"

Twin let go of her hand and look at the ceiling,

"We have to keep pretending to be married, there is no other way. For that, you need to replace the ring that I broke. You may order a new one; I'll pay for it after I get out of this place."

Melisa turns around to exit the room before stopping at the door,

"Just pretending?"

Twin looks at her back and answered,

"Yes, just pretending."

Melisa nods her head before exiting the hospital. As soon as she's sure that she's outside Twin's hearing range she squeal in delight and hold the urge to jump like a little girl. It doesn't stop her from humming happy tone as she skips toward their house.

"As long as I can stay with him, I don't care even if it's just pretend. It is good enough for me…for now at least."

Meanwhile, Twin look out from his window and see the happy girl walking home, the happy smile on her face does not go unnoticed by him. He lies back to his bed once again and thought.

'I'm getting soft….'

* * *

AN: Phew, I manage to finish this chapter in my spare time. I decide to type and post this chapter extra fast because of the good responses I got from the previous chapter and I thought that it would be unfair to keep you guys in cliff hanger after supporting me so well. on the other note, this chapter was supposed to go with the previous 1, but I was thinking that its better to get another chapter exclusive for the fighting scene, I decide to split them into 2 chapters.

Review responses:

Red - Eyed - Raven 93 : Glad you like it, thanks

JenEvan : lol, I try to make this story as something enjoyable for everyone. Hope you like it

XxblackwingsxX : Thanks for the support, I appreciate it

babee-angel : Sorry to disappoint you, their relationship will goes better as the story goes, I promise


	12. Chapter 12: Cat, Human or Both?

Chapter 12: Cat, Human or Both?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online or any of the associates

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

The bird is chirping all over Prontera this morning, as if telling that today will be a very nice day while Twin is waking up on his bed at home for the first time since a week ago when he was hospitalized but he keeps his eyes open. The doctor has finally agreed to give him a release warrant from the hospital but they still insist that he have plenty of rest for at least another few days to make sure that he's healthy enough to come back to duty. Normally, Twin would have ignored the order and start training right away; however, it seems the doctor has taken steps to prevent it to happen; namely, by sending a letter to his commander saying that he's still not ready for duty for another week or so which led the said commander to tell his oh-so-called "wife" to hide his armor and weapon.

Twin let out a groan as he toss and turn on his bed, unable to get some rest. He's used to being active, not lying on his bed doing absolutely nothing. He has only woke up for a few hours this morning and already thinking that today will be the most boring day in his entire life. His mind starts to wander to the event that happened yesterday when he step into his house again after a week away from it as a small smile adorning his usually neutral expression.

_Flashback_

Twin opens the door of his own house and entered the premises, seeing that there is seemingly no one in the house.

'She's not home, huh? Probably out shopping or training. O well, at least I'm not gonna be bothered.'

He walks toward his bedroom and prepare to open the door when he heard a soft snore coming from behind the door.

'Someone's sleeping in my room?'

He opens the door slowly and enters it silently, and looks toward the occupant of the bed with a gaping mouth as if unable to believe his eyes.

On the bed, lies a certain assassin with white sleeping gown clutching the pillow as if it's a teddy bear and a blanket tucked up to her chest. Once in a while, soft snores escape her lips as her chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. However, that isn't what shocked the usually unshakeable knight. What do are the things that are twitching on the girl's head, a pair of cat ears with yellow fur, a shade not unlike the owner's hair.

Out of curiosity, he walks toward the side of the bed and poke the ears with his finger. Surprisingly, the ears seemingly responded to his touch and twitch again, as if trying to swat his finger away. Fueled with more curiosity, he reaches behind the ears and gives it a soft scratch. This time, his action is rewarded with a soft "mew" from the assassin's lips, similar to a cat's meow.

Suddenly, he heard something from under the blanket as if there is something moving under it. Twin turn his attention toward the source of the sound and distinctly able to make out the shape of something that look like a cat tail swishing back and forth under the thin blanket. He silently thought to himself as he look at the girl's peaceful sleeping face.

'What the hell is she? A cat?'

As another cat-ish snore escaped her lips, Twin got a strike of mischievous inspiration fueled by the need to teach the sleeping girl a lesson not to sleep on his bed anymore. He makes a siren by cupping his hands in front of his mouth as he put it next to the cat ears before shouting,

"WOOF!!"

The sleeping girl's eyes snapped open in a flash and Twin blink his eyes as suddenly the said girl vanish from his vision followed by soft "thump" followed with a yelp of pain. He looks up toward the source of the sound and nearly burst out laughing as he sees Melisa bump her head on the bed stand at the other end of the bed in her attempt to escape. The assassin suddenly aware of the other presence in the room that she occupied and turn around, revealing Twin who has reverts his expression to that of neutrality and yelled,

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Twin crossed his arms on his chest as he answered back,

"And finding a cat-girl sleeping on my bed isn't?"

Melisa suddenly aware of her state and yelped as she hurriedly tried to cover the cat ears with her hands.

"Oh no, they comes out!!"

She frantically tried to find a way to hide the ears from view before realizing that it's already too late. She looks toward Twin nervously as she plastered a nervous smile,

"Err… these are… Cosplay!! Yeah, there was party last night and I forgot to took them off. Hehe…."

Twin looks at her coolly before replying,

"Fake ears can't twitch."

Melisa froze on her track before dropping her head dejectedly,

"I know you won't buy that excuse…."

She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly before continuing,

"Fine, I admit it. I have real cat ears and tail, satisfied? What are you gonna do? Report me as a monster and kill me?"

Twin look at the pouting girl before scratching the back of his head and asked,

"Are you a monster?"

Melisa looks at him in disbelief before replying,

"Monster? Me? Hell no!"

Twin seemingly ignored the girl's indignant response; instead he asks another question,

"Are you a danger to human in general?"

The assassin shook her head side to side so fast that Twin nearly wonders if she's going to snap her own neck before saying again.

"Then I don't have any reason to kill you, besides, I still owe you my life."

Melisa let out a sigh, glad that she's not going to be killed. However, her gladness only stays for a minute as Twin sit on his bed and asks,

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?"

Melisa blush softly as she fiddle with her finger,

"Well… we're supposed to act as husband and wife. So… I thought its better to keep up the act by sharing the bed."

Twin look at her coolly before replying,

"We only need to act like newlywed outside the house, inside the house, there is no need to keep up the facade. I'll let it slide this time but starting tonight, you sleep at the guest room."

Twin lay on his bed as he realize that Melisa is still looking at him nervously, the reason quickly become clear to him as he replied her unasked request.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your ears or tail. You want to keep it a secret and I will honor that, you have my word. I'm tired right now; I'll appreciate it if you would leave me alone for now."

Melisa nods her head and smiles softly as she silently walking toward the door in order to let the knight have some peace and rest. Meanwhile, Twin decides to have another jab at her as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Oh, I want to tell you 1 more thing. Next time, try not to snore like a cat."

The blush that the assassin's sporting as she exit the room isn't lost to him as she nearly run out of the room like a cat with its tail on fire.

_Flashback ends_

Twin look up to the ceiling as a rare smile adorning his lips while thinking,

'Well, at least I have a constant entertainment here.'

* * *

Well, there you go. The next installment of this story, I feel like I have to apologize to you readers for the late update. I've been quite busy lately even without Uni taking up most of my time. What's with Christmas coming and everyone seem to be in a huge rush lately. Again, I'm afraid update will be few and far in between but I will update this story ASAP, I promise.

Review responses:

Choco pie : Glad you like it, thanks.

babee-angel : I want to develop the relationship slowly in this story, hopefully you can be a bit more patient waiting for it

Red - Eyed - Raven 93 : Yes, that's actually been my intention. I'm tired with how the characterizations of RO seem to stuck on the same over and over, so I'm thinking about giving the jobs a new light on 'em. About grammar and spelling, I'm afraid I'm trying my best here. I know my English is mediocre at best but I'm trying to improve here. :)


	13. Chapter 13: A day in a Knight’s life

Chapter 13: A day in a Knight's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online or any of the guest characters here, I do own some the original characters though.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Its dawn in Prontera, the sun has just peeked above the horizon and the birds are chirping. As the sun hits the window of his room, a certain red-haired knight woke up with a groan. He gets up from his bed and walk straight toward the door, donning his T-shirt in the process as he goes out from the house for his morning routine consisting stretch and jogging a few laps around the city. The streets are still deserted with only a few vendors who decided to start early with hope to claim the "golden spots" at the center of the plaza. Accepting and replying greetings from some of the familiar vendors as he does his morning routine, Twin takes his last lap before going home for a shower and prepare for his daily duty.

Opening his door, Twin grabs his black T-shirt before proceeding toward the bathroom. Knocking the door twice to check if there's a person inside he waited for a few minutes for reply. Getting none, he deduced that the bathroom is empty and entered. After taking a cold shower to wake himself up completely, he proceed toward the small kitchen to make himself a simple breakfast consisting of a toast and fried egg followed accompanied with a glass of water. As he eats, he took a glance toward the guest room where a certain assassin supposed to stay at and found no sign of the occupant is awake. His gaze move toward the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and saw that it's already nearing noon, he finished his breakfast, wash the utensils and goes to wear his armor. He immediately slapped his own forehead as he saw the state of the item.

"Damn it, I forgot that it's completely broken. O well, that's another thing I have to take care of today: Buy a new armor."

Deciding to forgone his armor, and headgear, he done his grieves and grabbed his claymore as he made his way out of the house. Looking around, he saw that the streets are starting to get its familiar crowd. Ignoring the crowd, he made his way straight toward the knight guild to report that he has came back from his leave. Feeling a bit exposed due to the absence of his usual iron cain and helm, Twin ignored the a-bit-more-than-normal attention that he got from the townspeople, quite understandable since not many of them usually able to recognize him under his usual getup. Finally reaching the guild, the receptionist immediately salute him as he made his way toward the commanders office, the action was repeated by some fellow knights that he encounter along the way. He knocks twice on the door of the office which was replied by a familiar gruff voice,

"Come In."

Twin entered the room and salutes the bearded man behind the desk,

"Captain of Knight Division 14, Twin is reporting for duty, sir."

The commander puts down his pen as he lifts his eyes toward the knight as his expression brightened and replied with a warm tone,

"Welcome back, Twin. I see you already recover from the ordeal, yes? Ready for work already?"

Twin drop his hands back to his sides as he replies in a much relaxed tone,

"I have completely recovered and ready for duty, thank you for the concern, sir."

The elderly knight smiles as replies,

"That's good, Twin, very good. Since this is your first day after you leave, why don't you drop in the training ground? It seems that your name has become quite known now; many of our new recruits will be delighted to see their idol coming to greet them. Maybe a spar or two will lift their spirit. After that, you have the rest of the day free. Afterall, if I remember correctly you need to look for a new armor, yes?"

"Thank you, sir."

The elderly knight smiles wider as he replies,

"That's all, Twin; Dismissed."

Twin salutes him once again before leaving the office. He turn toward the hallway that leads him toward the training ground, eager to get a few much needed works out after weeks of being bed-ridden. As he reached the training ground, a spacious stone-walled room which is connected to the armory where the knights will goes through their drills; spars and work out, he marvel on how many people are inside.

'The commander sure wasn't joking that we have lots of new recruit lately, I swear I don't even know half of the people here and I only left for a few years.'

He was scanning the room for familiar faces when he heard someone at the far side of the room called him while waving his hand. He glanced toward the direction and saw a familiar face covered with a mob of long green hair tied with a clip with rows of trainees in front of him. He immediately recognized the man as a member for his division and approached him. As he neared the group, the man immediately salutes him, a gesture that he immediately replied with the same.

"Long time no see, captain. We heard you were travelling all around."

"That I was, Evan." Twin look toward the trainees in front of him and turn back toward the knight, "Are they from your division, Evan?"

The green-haired man shook his head, "No, sir. I still belong under you, sir. I am simply in charge of their training, lots of them shows quite a promise already."

Twin glance once again toward the group as one of them, a guy with pale blonde hair raise his arm, a signal commonly used when wishing to ask a question directed toward a commanding officer. Evan immediately responded,

"Yes, Mr. Aida? Is there anything you wish to ask?"

The trainee answered immediately, "I'm sorry sir, but I think many of us are wondering who this person is."

Evan grinned as he replies, "Ah, where is my manner. Everyone, this person next to me is a legend among us, the ace of the Pronteran Knight Division: The one and only, Captain Twin from the 14th Knight Division."

Another person raised his hand in similar fashion to the previous as he asked, "I'm sorry, sir but I'm afraid I never heard of his name before. If he is as well known as you said he is, I believe we would have heard of him at least."

Evan grinned even wider as he replies, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong Mr. Klein. I'm sure all of you have heard of him, just under a different name."

The man, Klein asked again, bewildered, "Another name, sir?"

Evan grinned as he replied, "Yep, you probably know him as Black Lightning."

The entire group's jaws are hanging now as they look toward Twin with wide eyes of disbelieve. None of them can believe that the knight that was rumored to be able to kill in a blink of an eye might not be much older than them. The shock was broken when a voice was heard among the group,

"This is bullshit, he can't be the legendary Black Lightning. He doesn't even look like he knows how to swing a sword."

The grin on Evan's face disappear immediately as he address the person, "Watch your mouth Mr. Leonard, an insult to him will be taken as an insult to the entire 14th Knight Division."

The man, a bulky man easily twice Twin's size with a sharp black eyes and messy brown hair comes forward as he speaks again,

"Black Lightning my ass, I bet I can beat him in a fight in less than 3 moves. If he is the captain of the 14th knight division, then the entire division must pretty pathetic to be lead around by him."

Evan immediately prepares to draw his sword before Twin stops him in the middle with an arm. Twin glanced toward the trainee with cold eyes as he replies,

"Why don't you put your skill on your mouth? We will have a match, right here, right now. Everyone will be the judge, if you can hit me even once, I'll resign as a knight and you can have my position."

Evan immediately sensed twin's anger and tried to stop him, not for his captain but for the sake of the trainee. He knows his captain enough that when angered, Twin tends not to hold back during a fight regardless if his opponent is a trainee or not. However, before he even manage to get the words out, a glance from Twin silenced him, the message is clear: His words, his responsibilities. Knowing that he won't be able to discourage his captain, Evan silently pray for the survival of the trainee instead as he thought to himself,

'Mr. Leonard, you've signed your own fate…. This will be an unforgettable lesson for you.'

A few hours later, the area was cleaned and both Twin and the trainee stands face to face, both armed with wooden swords used for practice. Everyone else around the room are watching the incoming match, even the other trainers stop what they are doing and have their trainees accompany them in watching that match as a "future reference", all of them have the same thought the moment they recognize one of the combatant,

'That guy has to be suicidal to challenge the Black Lightning himself.'

The referee took his place and raise his arm which is followed by the Trainee taking a fighting stance with both his arms holding the blade above his shoulder while Twin keep his relaxed position with his sword on his side. The referee drops his hand and signaled the match to start. Leonard immediately charge forward with a war cry and swing his sword down, expecting a quick victory but Twin sidestepped the slash and gave him a roundhouse kick straight to the side of his head. The trainee stumble as the attack connected as he immediately nurses his abused body part. On the other hand, Twin drop back to his relax position with his hand palm up toward the trainee and gave him a signal: Come here.

Realizing that he was taken lightly, Leonard charged once again with another war cry followed with flurry of slashes, eager to hit the smaller man and have him a taste of his own medicine. Twin evade all of the attacks easily as he patiently looking for an opening, he was rewarded with one when the Trainee made a wide horizontal slash. Twin ducked under the slash and immediately closed the distance with 1 leap before giving the man a hard punch to the stomach. The force of the hit throw the bigger man skidding backward before he dropped on his knees and emptied his stomach.

Leonard glanced toward his opponent and for the first time experience fear as Twin looked down on him coldly as he speaks, "Whats wrong? Already done? Where's your spirit from before?"

The bulky man charge forward again, but this time his strike is no longer powered with pride but with desperation. Twin parried his attack with his own sword, making the trainee lose his balance as he sweep his legs with a spin and kicked him on the mid-air, sending the large man skidding on the floor. Before the opponent managed to recollect himself, Twin once again closed the distance between them as he speak again coldly, "When you want to strike, do it like THIS."

Twin rained the trainee with flurry of slashed so fast that his sword is nothing but a blur in the eyes of the spectators while Leonard tried to defend himself with his own sword until finally Twin brought his own sword for a final strike and broke the sword that the trainee is using into pieces before hitting him straight on the face, sending him unconscious.

Twin withdraw his sword, flip it so that the tip was facing the floor as he throw it straight to the ground right next to the unconscious man's head with such force as the wooden sword bury itself into the stone floor. The referee immediately checked the trainee and asks someone to call the medic before he announced Twin as the winner of the match. The crowd was clapping politely while some of the other trainees look at the winner with nothing short of disbelief; none of them have any doubt anymore that the person is really the legendary ace of the knight division.

Twin glanced at Evan before speaking, "Take care of everything here. I have other matters to attend to."

The green haired knight immediately nods and shouts toward the audience, "Ok, people. Go back to your training, there's nothing more to watch here."

As the audience dispersed, Evan turn back toward his captain, "I see your skill hasn't deteriorate at all, sir."

Twin replies him coldly, "Better watch your trainee, Evan. I won't tolerate such behavior in my division; your men are your responsibility. If I find even 1 more people with that kind of attitude in your group, you will have to answer to me, Understand? I will not tolerate any incompetency in our defend forces."

Evan gulped nervously as he answered, "Understood, sir. I swear upon my honor that no such thing will happen again, sir. You have my word."

Twin nod silently as he turned around and left the room before thinking, 'Now… where should I get my new armor from…. First I need to find a skilled Blacksmith to make it, I don't want any of those cheap armor which only look good but worth crap in battlefield. Maybe commander have a recommendation for me.'

Deciding it's a good idea, he once again walk toward the commanders office all the while thinking, 'its not even midday yet. What else will happen today?'

* * *

Finally, I manage to squeeze some time to do another chapter for this fanfic. Hopefully you readers enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them. See ya in the next chapter whenever I can get around to typing it, that is….

Review Responses:

Red - Eyed - Raven 93: Oh, I will get around to there just not yet. You can bet it will be interesting (and hilarious) look forward to it, ok?

XxblackwingsxX: Glad you like it. Hope you like this 1 too.


	14. Chapter 14: A day in the catgirl

Chapter 14: A day in the cat-girl's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, never was, never will

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The time is approaching midday in Prontera where a certain assassin is still tucked under her sheet, obviously still asleep. A twitch of her cat-ears signaled the first sign of activity from her followed with a pair of hands that push the blanket out down to her waist as she lifts her upper body up although her eyes are still closed. Not being a morning person, it always takes her a few more minutes to become completely awake. She stretch her arms upward with a groan followed with a loud slap on both of her cheeks using her hands as her ears stands up straight for a while before going back flat against her hair and her eyes finally opened half-way as she lazily turn toward the alarm clock next to her bed absent-mindedly for a few minutes before her brain finally kicks in.

Melisa's eyes opened wide unceremoniously as she grab the item as she stare into the pair of clock needle in disbelief and immediately panicked.

"OH NO! I overslept! I have to meet Xiao Hu in 1 hour!"

Throwing the item unceremoniously over her shoulder, she immediately got up from the bed and rushes herself toward the bathroom nearly tripping on her own feet. Another few more minutes, the door to the bedroom opens once again as she hurriedly grab her assassin garb and rush back into the bathroom for a quick shower to start the day. After a much needed shower, the assassin finally emerges from the bathroom completely clothed with her assassin garb before she goes back into her bed to get her waist-length hair done.

Finally emerging from the bedroom is the one and only cat-girl assassin, Melisa Artemis with her cat ears safely hidden under the disguise as a hair ribbon while her tail tucked under her belt, safe from outside view. She takes another glance toward the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen and her panic comes anew as she realizes she only have another 10 minutes to get to the meeting point: The statue of shaking hands behind the fountain of Odin. Grabbing her katars and safely tucked them into their place on her belt, she rush out of the house hurriedly and locked the door behind her before running at full speed toward the meeting point.

15 minutes later, she finally arrive at the agreed meeting point and immediately realize that the place is the hot spot for merchants and people who are also planning to meet others. Looking around for a few minutes, she finally spots a tall red-haired blacksmith with his hair tied in a ponytail waving his hand toward her in order to catch her attention. Smiling brightly as she waves her hand to reply before running toward the person and glomps him full force, making both of them lose their balance and falls unceremoniously to the pavement of the street, attracting much attention from the people around them.

Finally recollecting themselves and stands up straight once again, the blacksmith speaks in a gruff but warm and friendly voice with a big smile as he ruffle the assassin's hair affectionately.

"My, my, how you have grown? I can barely recognize you anymore. Its like yesterday that I was still helping you train as a novice."

Melisa let herself being pet as she replies while smiling brightly,

"On the other hand, you always look the same even after 5 years of not seeing you. How is sister Phoenix? Is she still trying to set you up with girls?"

The blacksmith, Xiao Hu laughs loudly as he takes the girl by the arm and led her to sit down on nearby bench before answering,

"Ah, she is fine alright. Believe it or not, she's becomes a teacher at Juno's elementary school… and become quite popular there too."

Melisa looks at the blacksmith in disbelief as she replies,

"Phoenix? An elementary teacher? Hope she's not teaching the kids to do bad things. She's notorious as a troublemaker back in the days, I remember once she tried to get me to drink beer when I was still 13 years old."

Xiao Hu laughs again heartily as he remembers the moment,

"Ah yeah, Maria scolds her all day long at that time for trying to corrupt her 'Innocent little sister', I rarely see her that angry and I've known her for ages."

Both of them laughs at the memory while in the faraway Juno elementary school, a certain white-haired priestess sneeze loudly while writing on the blackboard in front of her class.

After recollecting themselves, finally the blacksmith talks again in a much more serious note,

"So, I heard you got married."

Melisa catches the blacksmith's tone and realizes, it was not a question. She meekly nods silently as she draw her gaze downward toward her folded fingers on her lap while the blacksmith covers his eyes with his left hand as he look upward before replying,

"Does he know? About "that"?"

Again, Melisa caught the meaning of "that" as her cat ears and tail before nodding again silently before Xiao Hu visibly sighs loudly before replying,

"Have you taken him to meet "Her"?"

This time Melisa shakes her head side to side, meaning "no". Xiao Hu takes his hand off his eyes as he replies,

"She won't be pleased, you know? Did you even think of the risk you're putting him into by not telling him?"

Melisa stays silent as she also tries to look for an answer but comes out blank. Xiao Hu finally grab her by the shoulder and force her to look at him eyes to eyes as he speaks again,

"Do you love him?"

Melisa averts her gaze to the side as if trying to get away from the question but the blacksmith force her to keep eye contact as he repeats the question,

"Do not look away from me and answer me, little sister. Do you love him?"

Melisa close her eyes for a moment before opening them back with determined gaze before nodding strongly, her resolve is set. Xiao Hu finally released his grip with a sigh before smiling softly,

"Well, I don't know how much my word worth… but I'm on your side."

The blonde assassin look at him with shock evident on her face as the blacksmith look at her once again with a smile,

"I can't remember anytime that I ever see you as determined as you are now. If this is your choice, I will support your decision all the way."

Melisa's eyes are brimming with happiness as she immediately hugs the startled blacksmith tightly while saying "thank you" over and over when suddenly a familiar male voice heard next to them.

"I am Twin. Are you by chance is Wang Xiao Hu? I heard from General Yudha that you are skilled in crafting armor and…."

The knight's word is absurdly cut as his gaze met the familiar crystal blue eyes of his supposed "wife" who have just let go of the blacksmith from her affectionate hug.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know what you guys (at least some of you… I hope?) are thinking: Long time of no update and this chapter is really short. Yeah, I suppose I have to apologize for this. Unfortunately, this is the best I can give for now. I hope you guys can understand that "time" is not something that I have in abundant anymore between Master degree subjects and work, it is almost a miracle for me to even be able to come and update this story. I appreciate those who are patiently waiting for this chapter and hope you guys enjoys it.

Review Responses:

Kaori Kuni: Thank you for the support, I will try to update ASAP and you can bet that topic is coming soon


End file.
